The Other Heda
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set 3x16. What if Ontari had survived? Will Clarke and her friends be able to stop Allie before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Trigedasleng:**_

 _Ai haiplana- my queen. Breik em au- let her go._

 _Ai bro- my brother. Beja- please._

 _Beja, teik emo hod op- please make them stop. Chil au- calm down._

 _En's ku- It's ok. Du ste torch ai op- they are torturing me._

 _Ai laik raun- I am dying. Yu's klir- you're safe._

It was just before midnight when the soldiers turned up at her house. She was supposed to be asleep- she knew if her parents caught her awake at this hour she'd be severely punished- but it had been the first calm night in over a week and there was nothing that she loved to do more than stare at the stars wondering if maybe there was someone or something up there watching her.

She could certainly use a guardian angel right now. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be sent to Polis. She'd been born a natblida.

Ontari looked down at the cut on her hand. She'd kept her heritage a secret for four years- from her parents, from her friends, from everyone. She knew what would happen if anyone found out. She'd be forced to leave her life behind, her family, her dreams of becoming the best female Azgaeda warrior.

She didn't want to be Heda. She didn't want to be sat in some stuffy room at the top of some stupid tower listening to people drone on about things she didn't care about. She didn't want to pretend to care about the other clans when Azgaeda was the only clan that had her loyalty. Her love.

Ontari sighed deeply. She didn't have a choice anymore. She didn't have a hope in hell- she would be forced to be Heda or worse, die in the conclave. And the later was highly likely- she'd heard about the other natblidas, Luna kom Floukru and Lexa kom Trikru in particular. Even though they weren't yet in their teenage years they were already making names for themselves. They were the favourites, the ones everyone wanted to win. Ontari had even seen Lexa in person- she was regal, majestic, stoic- everything she wasn't.

That had only driven her even harder to keep her nightblood a secret.

Still she had failed.

She heard the crashing of plates in the kitchen below her room and the sound of her father shouting. Ontari jumped quickly back into bed, pretending to be fast asleep. She hoped they'd overlook her, hoped they'd just leave her, think that she was just some dumb child who would starve to death once they were gone. Who would have no power over them.

She hoped, but still she knew it was futile. No, they were from Heda, and they would stop at nothing to take her to Polis.

She heard their footsteps on the stairs and tried to compose herself. She knew it would be stupid to pretend to be asleep now, so instead she reached for the dagger that she'd hidden under her mattress. She'd stolen it from her father hoping that she could bribe one of the boys in her town to teach her how to use it. Her father would never let her learn, he'd sworn that. She would grow out of wanting to be a warrior, if she was lucky she might become a servant of Queen Nia, or at the very least she'd marry some unknown warrior when she was of age and be his loyal wife.

The later lifestyle was almost appealing to Ontari as she stood, adopting what she thought was a good fighting stance and waited.

The door crashed open. Two burly men stood before her. Their faces were covered with masks and their armour was covered with furs. They towered over her but Ontari was not afraid.

No, they were not Heda's men, they were warriors- from Azgaeda.

At another time, she would have idolised them.

The men regarded her with curiosity and a little intimidation before nodding and grabbing at her. In shock, Ontari lashed out, kicking and punching them furiously. The dagger slipped from her hand, and one of the men kicked it under her bed quickly.

The other man held a hood.

What were they doing? Ontari screamed internally, still thrashing.

"Em pleni, natblida!" a terrifying voice yelled, and Ontari immediately froze.

The woman who stood before her was unfamiliar to her, she had never seen her before in her life, but still, everyone knew who she was. This was Queen Nia. Her Queen- the woman her parents wanted her to serve as a maid, but who she hoped to serve as one of her loyal guard. Ontari immediately turned red with embarrassment, this was not the way to great a queen of Azgaeda.

Queen Nia stood before the little girl imposingly, before placing a hand under her chin, so that Ontari couldn't avoid her gaze.

"Not bad," Queen Nia continued in Trigedasleng, "For an untrained natblida. What is your name?"

"Ontari," the little girl mumbled, before speaking a little louder, "Ontari kom Azgaeda, ai haiplana."

The queen smiled, "Yes, you will do very nicely. Oh, don't look so scared, you'll be coming with me, not to Polis."

Ontari gave her a confused look, but didn't dare question her.

"It's the talk of the town that you want to be a warrior of Azgaeda," Queen Nia began, "Well you have your wish, Ontari, and more. You will be my own natblida, my own personal warrior."

Ontari couldn't help but let out a beaming smile at the queen's promise.

"Breik em au," the queen commanded, "She won't struggle."

Queen Nia held out a hand to Ontari, "Come, my little natblida. There is much work for you now."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Clarke raced to the girl's side hoping that she wouldn't be too late, in the distance she could see Bellamy dragging Jaha away from them. The man was knocked out, but still, if he woke up, he'd be a massive risk to their entire plan. Clarke gave Bellamy a satisfied look as he pulled Jaha into a cupboard and barricaded the door. On the other side of the room, she could see Murphy helping her mother. He had Raven's machine and was removing the chip. Clarke let a silent tear run down her face, she didn't want to contemplate what would have happened if-

And she also didn't have time to contemplate it.

Clarke looked at the girl in front of her. She was what, seventeen, eighteen- definitely a few years younger than Lexa. She still looked like a child.

Lexa, Clarke thought and felt a sob rise in the back of her throat. The last time she'd been in Polis… and now, now there was another natblida, another Heda and once again black blood stained Clarke's hands.

No, Clarke thought to herself, it didn't matter if Ontari was a cruel psychopath, she was not letting another commander die. Clarke had been wrong. Lexa was in the chip, she just had to believe that, and that meant that Lexa's spirit, in some unbeknown way, must have chosen Ontari. Because she must have seen something in the girl that none of the others had noticed.

Clarke didn't know if she could trust Ontari, but she knew she could trust Lexa, and she knew that if there was a heaven, then Lexa would be in it and she'd be doing everything she could to help Clarke right now.

Bellamy raced to Clarke's side, a panicked expression on his face, "Is she…?"

Clarke shook her head, "She's alive. But I need a bandage, I need to stop the bleeding."

Bellamy nodded before rummaging through the medical supply bag. Somewhere behind her she was aware of her mother and Murphy joining her. Clarke quickly moved to make space for her mother. On the Ark she had trained to become a doctor and she knew the basics, how to stitch a wound, tie a tourniquet, basic anatomy and the like. But an injury like this- only her mother could save Ontari.

"There's significant damage," her mother told them as Murphy held Ontari's head still, "Definitely swelling. We need to keep her still."

Clarke nodded, "And the chip?"

"Clarke," Abby said, "It could be days before she's well enough to take the flame and defeat Allie."

"We don't have days," Bellamy said, "The warriors- they'll be here any minute, we won't be able to hold them off for long."

Clarke nodded, "There must be some way. The others, they'll be here soon."

Bellamy nodded, "We'll think of something. We have to."

"Yes," Clarke agreed, "Ontari's got to have survived this for a reason."

"Careful," Murphy said, "Or you'll start sounding like Jaha."

"Not now, Murphy," Clarke snapped, before tears welled in her eyes, "I meant Lexa, her spirit."

Murphy nodded, for once not saying something thoroughly obnoxious, or calling her out on how ridiculous her belief was.

"Yeah, but Ontari's a fighter," Murphy said with a sigh, "She's relentless. If I had to place bets on anyone surviving an injury like this, I'd choose her."

"Mom?" Clarke asked.

Abby sighed, "There's not much I can do. I can try to reduce the swelling, minimise infection and inflammation. I have the tools for that. But ultimately, this is going to be up to her."

Clarke nodded, "Floor 52. This is the commander's floor. We should move her, they'll look for her here. We need to keep her hidden, move her whilst none of Allie's warriors are around."

Bellamy nodded, "If it's safe."

Abby sighed, "There's unlikely to be much difference to her prognosis if we move her now."

"Ok," Clarke said, standing up, "Follow me."

Murphy pulled Ontari carefully into his arms, and Clarke could hear him mutter quietly, "Ok, you're still a bitch, and I still hate you, but if you're Lexa's chosen natblida then you better live."

Clarke led the way to the commander's quarters, a walk that she was overwhelmingly familiar with. Bellamy soon was by her side, and placed a careful hand on her arm, causing her eyes to shoot up to see his concerned expression.

"Are you ok?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke sighed, "As I'll ever be."

Clarke walked into the main room, trying to ignore how similar it looked to when she'd last been there. The candles were still everywhere, similar furs decorated the bed, and if she allowed herself to notice them, she was sure she recognised some of Lexa's books. It suddenly struck her how little time had passed between Lexa's…death…and now. A week, if that.

No wonder nothing had changed much, still she'd expected the new commander to personalise this space. She'd expected Ontari to change everything, to throw out anything of Lexa's- perhaps Clarke wondered, Ontari and Lexa both had a love of candles and pre-apocalyptic literature.

Murphy placed Ontari carefully on the bed, covering her with furs.

"She's just a child," Abby said in shock as she brushed the girl's midnight hair away from her face.

Bellamy gave Clarke a grave look, before turning quickly as their friends entered the room.

"They're climbing," Pike admitted, before grabbing a canister of what looked like oil, "Oil for the lamps, we could use it to grease up the balconies, stop them from getting in."

"Good idea," Bellamy said, "Miller, Bryan, you help Pike. Octavia, we need your help."

Octavia nodded, and Clarke knew that Bellamy had only asked her to stay because he was afraid of what she might do to Pike. Clarke, reluctantly, had to admit that Bellamy had made the right choice.

"What the hell happened to her?" Octavia asked, regarding the Ice Nation girl.

"Jaha," Murphy said, "Allie ordered him to kill Ontari. He struck her. She's lucky to be alive."

"Ok," Octavia said, "So what can we do?"

"I can relieve some of the pressure from the inflammation," Abby said, "And I have some medicines to help prevent infection, but…well, did Lincoln ever talk to you about how they treat the severely injured in Polis?"

Octavia shook her head, "No, he only ever taught me herbal medicine, and then only the basics. How to stop a poison, prevent infection to a shallow wound. Basic warrior stuff. Nothing on this level. I don't even know if trained healers would know how to treat this."

Abby nodded, before arranging her tools.

"We're not going to like this, are we?" Murphy said.

Abby sighed, "No, but it's necessary."

Clarke nodded, "Do it."

"Hey," Pike said, just as Abby tilted Ontari's head a little, "Shouldn't you remove the chip first?"

Clarke sighed, looking at her mother for guidance, "Mom?"

Abby nodded, "I know it sounds cruel, but Clarke, we don't know what state she'll be in when she wakes up, if we have to fight her, fight Allie."

Murphy nodded, "Normal Ontari was difficult enough to work with, but given we're saving her life she might be more co-operative. Add in Allie and we won't stand a chance."

"Ok," Bellamy said, "Do whatever you need to do."

Abby tilted Ontari's head and placed Raven's machine to the back of the girl's neck. A few moments later and without any indication of pain or awareness of any kind, the chip was removed. Abby swiftly gathered the rest of her tools, preparing to make an incision.

That was when the girl begun to move. Clarke noted that it was uncoordinated movement, shaky, and indicative of brain damage, and the right side of her body didn't move at all.

"Is she waking up?" Octavia asked.

Abby quickly put down her tools, and grabbed a small flashlight, using it to examine Ontari's eyes. The girl tried to push Abby's hands away, but Murphy grabbed her arm before she could do any damage. That seemed to only make her more furious.

"Hey, hey," Murphy said, "You're safe."

The girl seemed to settle a little and Murphy released her arm.

"She's waking up, isn't she?" Murphy echoed.

Abby shook her head, "Not necessarily. The symptoms- they're not uncommon of people in comas, who are having nightmares. And we don't know what state she'll be in when she wakes up, she's already showing signs of paralysis, she might not be able to speak, or see, or hear."

Clarke nodded, "For now, our plan is on hold. I want to stop Allie as much as you do, but right now I'm more concerned with saving Ontari because it's the right thing to do, than because I want a weapon."

Murphy nodded, "Yeah, she might be heartless, but she doesn't deserve this. No one does."

Ontari fidgeted a little again, and Abby gently placed a hand on the top of Ontari's head. The girl made what sounded like a choking sound, followed by a barely perceivable noise.

Clarke moved closer to the girl, trying to catch what she might be saying. She felt hope flood her heart, if Ontari could speak… but then again, she might be too badly hurt to know how to comprehend the flame's message. Just because she could speak didn't mean that she would understand them.

"Ro-," Ontari murmured, "Roan?"

Clarke sighed, the last time she'd seen him, he'd been trying to contact Ontari, to capture her. Clarke didn't know if the two were close, but she suspected that they probably were. Ontari had been raised by Queen Nia, Roan's mother, they would have at least grown up in the same building. Roan had hunted for the flame for Ontari, had been angry at Clarke for stealing it, said he would support her because she was Azgaeda. But Clarke knew Roan was level-headed, he was loyal to his people yes, but he wouldn't let Ontari become Heda if he didn't believe in her, or at least believe he could influence her.

They would have been close, Clarke concluded, and Ontari asking for him, that confirmed their closeness. Not only that, but it showed that Ontari could speak, and likely had some long-term memory function as well, maybe even some emotional aspects too.

She gave her mother a tentative smile. Yes, Ontari was strong, she was a fighter, and Clarke could sense that there was more to the girl that the heartless bitch who wanted them all dead. How had Nia treated her? Was it really fair to judge her for the way she acted when Lexa, her soulmate, had picked up so many things during her childhood? Lexa had believed that love was weakness, but only because Titus had constantly told her so, and then Costia, her first love, had died. In the end, Lexa had chosen Clarke, and love, who knew what Ontari might choose?

Clarke sighed, she had to be hopeful. But if Ontari was already becoming more conscious then that was good news.

"Roan?" the girl repeated, "Where- where are you, ai bro?"

Ai bro, Clarke thought, my brother. She needed to find Roan, maybe he could help them? No, there was no way that he could get to them, not when he was already injured, and likely imprisoned somewhere safe below them, and the passage way was blocked too.

Clarke looked towards Bellamy. She could tell what he was thinking. Ai bro. Roan was like a brother to Ontari, just like he and Octavia. Clarke was suddenly struck by how similar Octavia looked to Ontari, she reached out a hand to Bellamy, and he squeezed it gently. Yes, he was definitely imagining Octavia there, and reeling from the idea that Ontari was like a little sister to the King of Azgaeda.

"Ok, I'm going to do this now," Abby said, "Murphy, Bellamy, just be ready, in case she starts moving again. Clarke, I'll need your help with the instruments."

Clarke nodded before moving to her mother's side. She knew exactly what her mother was about to do and hoped that Ontari wouldn't wake up during the procedure. She was going to be in agony when she woke up, Clarke concluded, and there was no amount of grounder stoic-ness and stubbornness that would alleviate that.

"I'll check in with Pike," Octavia offered.

"No!" Bellamy yelled.

Octavia sighed, "I'm not going to kill him, Bell."

"Let her go," Clarke told him, as her mother made the first cut. Ontari struggled a little.

"Roan," Ontari said, this time clearer. Shit, Clarke thought, she didn't want Ontari to wake up now.

"Roan," Ontari continued, "Beja, Roan, beja teik emo hod op."

"What is she saying?" Bellamy asked.

"She's saying 'Please make them stop,'" Clarke replied.

"Them?" Abby asked, "She knows we're here."

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know. Let me try- Ontari, chil au, en's ku."

Ontari fidgeted a little before letting out a scream, "Roan, beja, du ste torch ai op!"

Clarke sighed, "She knows someone is here, but if it's us, or a memory…"

Murphy sighed, "My Trigeda' isn't great but I know she thinks we're torturing her."

Abby nodded, "Then I'll do this quickly, I need you to hold her still. Clarke?"

Clarke prepared the instruments as Abby made another incision.

"Roan!" Ontari yelled, "Roan!"

"Hey, hey," Bellamy said, taking Ontari's hand in his, "I'm right here."

Murphy gave him a doubtful look but despite their doubts Ontari seemed to settle a little. Clarke gave Bellamy a warm smile as Abby moved quickly.

"There's bleeding," Abby said, "Inside her skull."

Clarke nodded, before grabbing some tubing from the bag.

"Roan, beja, beja!" Ontari yelled, "Ai laik raun!"

"Ontari, beja," Bellamy continued, "Yu's klir."

"You're not Roan!" Ontari yelled and Clarke was sure she saw the girl try to open her eyes a little.

"Mom, hurry!" Clarke said, before helping Bellamy and Murphy to keep Ontari still. She had forgotten how strong natblidas were and Ontari was struggling as hard as she could.

"Hey, hey!" Murphy yelled, "It's me, yeah, you remember me, alright, Ontari? Your fake Flamekeeper, yeah?"

Ontari seemed to still a little, "Bring Roan to me."

Bellamy and Murphy looked at Clarke expectantly. Ontari knew who they were, she knew they were Skaikru, she knew it was better to talk to them in English, she knew that Bellamy wasn't Roan and that Murphy was her fake Flamekeeper. Clarke knew that if she told them the truth then Ontari would likely try to kill her- that was if she didn't figure out that something was iffy with Bellamy trying to pretend to be Roan in the first place.

"I'll go get him," Clarke told the girl, before moving out of her earshot. Bellamy following her once he knew Ontari was calmer and Abby finished the procedure.

"Where's Roan?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke shook her head, and whispered, "I don't know. The last time I saw him he'd been shot, badly. There's no way we can get to him now."

"Well," Bellamy said, "The elevator shaft was only blown up at the bottom, if we were careful, we could clear the rubble-."

"No," Clarke said, "Not with Allie's warriors out there."

"Clarke," Bellamy argued, "From what I can tell Ontari's not going to be co-operative until she sees Roan. And if it were Octavia, I'd want to be there."

Clarke sighed, "I know. But I don't know if he's alive, let alone where he is."

"We'll find him," Octavia said, "And you don't need to remind us to be careful, Clarke."

Clarke nodded, "I don't like this, but if you think it's necessary. Good luck."

Bellamy nodded before following Octavia from the room.

"Are you insane?" Murphy said, "You just sent them on a suicide mission."

Clarke sighed, "I know, but we said the same thing about Mount Weather, and now the stakes are even higher. We need Roan."

"Roan?" Ontari mumbled.

"Yes," Clarke said, "Don't worry, Ontari, we're bringing him to you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trigedasleng:**_

 _Ste gonen, strisis- Hold on, little sister._

Roan knew he was lucky to be alive. He was also lucky that the guards were lax. It had taken him about half an hour to remove the bullet and had he had nearly passed out again from the blood loss, but now- now he was ready to fight. The wound was extremely painful yes, but he was not at all concerned about it. It would be fine for now.

Right now, he was worried about Ontari. The girl, his commander, had taken the chip and entered the city of light. Roan cussed at himself, he should have never left Polis, he should have never left Ontari alone, to be influenced in this way. She was still just a child, and an obedient and easily led one at that.

Roan cussed at the memory of his mother. Yes, she had wanted her own natblida. She'd wanted control of Trikru and the other clans. She wanted control over Lexa, but in doing so she'd weakened Ontari. There was fire there, Roan thought, determination and stubbornness- but Ontari only knew how to use that in damaging ways. She'd been a born leader, and, ironically, Nia's lessons who only decreased her innate abilities.

Roan sighed deeply, ignoring his aching lungs. He stood on shaky legs, the chain around his wrists clattering again the cold stone wall in front of him. He pulled at them, seeing if they might, by some miracle, be loose, but no- no such luck.

Ontari, Roan thought, at least in the city of light she wouldn't be in any pain. He thought back to his earliest memories of her, with a tentative smile. His mother had been cruel.

"Ste gonen, strisis," Roan said, "I'll be there soon."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

" _Ontari, seriously?" Roan yelled, shaking his head in tired disbelief, "I could see you following me all the way from the market."_

 _The little girl gave out a huffed sigh in reply, "I was trying my hardest."_

" _Try harder," Roan suggested, "You'll never be good at tracking if you don't put the effort in."_

" _I am trying!" Ontari yelled._

 _Roan smiled slightly as he turned to look at young natblida. He remembered his mother introducing them, telling him not to meddle in her lessons, because Ontari was special. Yes, he could be her friend, but Queen Nia had claimed the girl as her own and wouldn't be prepared to share her with anyone else._

 _At first that has made Roan jealous. He was the Prince of Azgaeda, yet his own mother acted as if some little natblida was more important than him. Then he'd met the child, with her messy braids and naïve expression and he knew then that he had to protect her. Because, yes, whilst she was a natural at archery, and was relentlessly determined, she was also ridiculously loyal and unquestioning of his mother. It was only a matter of time before she ended up getting hurt, likely badly._

" _I know," Roan said, "But to be the best natblida you have to work extremely hard. Lexa and Luna already have years of training on you, but they are the youngest two and have already surpassed their elder classmates. I believe you can do the same. So, does my mother."_

 _Ontari nodded understandingly, "I'll try harder. I was being weak."_

 _Roan frowned at the young girl, before adding affectionately, "You're not weak, Ontari. You're just a pain in the neck."_

 _Ontari grinned in response, before chasing after Roan as he begun to make his way towards the Azgaeden Palace again. His mother wanted him to attend a formal dinner with the generals and, like most teenagers, he had no interest in making small talk with people who were not on his level. Not only that, but Echo would be there, and Echo was even more of a pain than Ontari._

" _Slow down, Prince Roan," Ontari called out as she ran after him. Roan quickly spun, catching Ontari off guard and causing her to fall._

" _What's the point in using a formal title if you're just going to order me around anyway?" Roan asked, with a grin._

 _Ontari shrugged, before realising her mistake, "I'm sorry, Prince Roan."_

 _Roan smirked a little, before holding out a hand and pulling Ontari up._

" _So, what do you think of our capital?" Roan asked as he slowed, allowing Ontari to walk alongside him._

" _It's beautiful, it's so much better than stinky old Polis," Ontari replied._

" _Stinky old Polis will be your home one day," Roan replied, earning a concerned look from Ontari._

" _No, I want to stay here," Ontari replied, concern clear in her eyes, "I am of Azgaeda, I want to serve in your army."_

 _Roan sighed, "All the commanders live in Polis, Ontari. You'll be expected to do the same."_

" _Well I'll change things," Ontari threatened, "I'll change the capital to here, so that this is the only capital. And then the Hedas will all rule here just like they should do, under Azgaeda's control."_

 _Roan remained silent. Yes, his mother was already getting to the girl, filling her head with her rhetoric. Nia wanted nothing more than for Azgaeda to have control over the other clans and the Heda and next Heda too. He doubted the little girl knew what the ramifications of those desires might be, and he was afraid that one day she would drag them all into a war out of her loyalty to Queen Nia._

 _He knew what he had to do, but it wouldn't be easy. He needed to break his mother's hold on Ontari. Not just because it was wrong to make a child into a political pawn, but because in making her nothing more than a rhetoric spewing zombie his mother was overlooking the potential that Ontari already had. Yes, she was a crappy tracker, she wasn't a natural at sword fighting, and diplomacy was a foreign concept to her, but those could be taught, fixed. Her personality, however, that would be the key to making her a good leader. And Queen Nia was going to supress that, until there was nothing of old Ontari left._

" _Do you miss your parents, Ontari?" Roan asked tentatively._

 _Ontari paused for a moment, standing still and staring at the ground. Roan knew she was trying to remain composed. Maybe he should have never asked the question, homesickness would only weaken her, and she needed to be strong to survive his mother._

 _Ontari shook her head, "My parents never loved me."_

 _Roan frowned, "I don't believe that's true."_

" _It is!" Ontari yelled defiantly, "My father said I was a mistake, an abomination, and my mother said the gods cursed her when I was born. Because I couldn't be a good daughter, because I couldn't sew properly, and my cooking tasted like poison, and I wanted to be a warrior."_

 _Roan sighed, "They were wrong to treat you like that. To say those things."_

" _They were true though," Ontari said, "I was a useless daughter to them."_

 _Roan shook his head, "You're a natblida, you deserve the highest respect. Being a natblida is like being a princess. And one day you will be Heda, and you'll be almost as important as my mother."_

 _Ontari stared at her shoes awkwardly, "I just want to be a normal warrior, Prince Roan."_

 _Roan smiled, "To hell with normal, Ontari, normal is for babies."_

" _I'm not a baby!" Ontari yelled angrily._

 _Roan grinned, "I know. And you'll get used to your duties here. You have the opportunity to be a part of something far more exciting that any Azgaeda warrior would experience."_

" _Doubtful," Ontari said quietly. Roan knew he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he couldn't help but grin._

 _Soon Ontari was smiling too._

" _You never give up, do you?" Roan said._

" _Nope," Ontari answered, proudly._

 _Roan sighed. How many other teenagers, especially princes, just put up with toddlers following them around? He knew the answer- none- but then again Ontari wasn't just any little toddler. She would have been extraordinary even if she wasn't a natblida. Her parents were wrong to crush her dreams, Ontari was right to desire a warrior's life- no doubt she would have been identified by the scouts later in her youth and brought to the palace to train as a general. Queen Nia, for all her faults, extended opportunities to families even as poor and underprivileged as Ontari's._

 _Roan couldn't help but grin at the idea of Ontari as a maid._

" _You know," Ontari began, "My friends used to call me Tari. You could too, if you want to."_

 _Roan smiled, "Tari, yes, ok, I will. And you don't have to keep calling me Prince Roan, not when my mother and her generals aren't around. Just Roan is fine."_

" _Ok, just Roan," Ontari replied, grinning a little at her joke._

 _Roan shook his head, but was still smiling, "Come on, Tari. We can't be late."_

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Clarke paced backwards and forwards as the girl slept mostly soundly. It had been a good few hours since they'd come to Polis and the sun outside was beginning to set. It threw shadows onto the walls of the commander's room and Clarke was reminded of the time when she'd drawn that sunset. Or at least, tried to, it was hard for her to focus on drawing when Lexa was in the room. And Clarke suspected that Lexa had struggled to focus on her reading too- no doubt to Titus's chagrin. Despite being commander, Titus still gave her lessons and homework.

"Bellamy and Octavia have been gone too long," Murphy complained, "I don't like this."

Clarke sighed, "We don't have any choice. And anyway, we need Roan, he is king of Azgaeda. Once this mess is over, we need the king of the most powerful and influential clan on our side. Do you honestly believe Ontari will be able to rule on her own? That some evil bastard won't challenge her to solo gonplei so that they can take the throne instead."

Murphy sighed, "You're right. We could use someone like Roan, he's influential, a good fighter. But I can't help feeling like sitting duck waiting for Jaha's army to turn up. I just need to do something, anything, anything that feels like we're achieving something."

"I know," Clarke replied, "But we just need to wait for Ontari to wake up."

Murphy sighed, "There has to be another way of activating the chip."

Clarke shook her head, "There is no other way."

"And when this is all done," Murphy said with a heavy sigh, "Ontari will be commander."

Clarke sighed and nodded, "She might not even be the same girl. And Roan, will maintain the coalition and reinstate us as the 13th clan. He will remind her of how we helped her. He will protect us. But that's not a concern for now, Allie is our concern."

Clarke looked up and noticed her mother walking into the room.

"Pike said that we're ready," Abby replied, "The army cannot get in. They are climbing down and regrouping. The access to the elevator shaft will still be mostly blocked. We have a little while longer."

Abby walked over to Ontari, examining her eyes again, and checking her pulse and breathing.

"She's doing better," Abby said, "Her heartbeat is stronger, her breathing is better. The bleeding is slowing, but it will still be a while before the swelling is significantly reduced. She might wake up some time soon however, but we'll need to make sure that she stays still and doesn't injure herself anymore."

Clarke nodded, looking at the new commander. She looked so peaceful, so unaware of the world around her. Clarke knew that she had been given some strong painkillers and sedatives, but soon they'd be wearing off, and she would probably wake up. And when she did- she'd be confused and in immense pain, and she might not even be able to understand the world around her.

Clarke felt conflicted, yes, this was the girl who had murdered Aden. Had murdered the other nightbloods- they were essentially Lexa's children. But Clarke knew that she was just doing what she'd been trained to do. Would waiting for the conclave have resulted in anything nicer? What would Clarke's reaction have been if Aden had been forced to kill his friends and gone through with it? Yes, she would have been compassionate towards Aden, grieved with him, but Ontari, she'd never extended that compassion towards her. And why? Because she appeared heartless.

In reality, she was just doing what she needed to to survive. No different from Lexa.

And no different from her at Mount Weather.

Clarke sighed, this was all so much more complicated than she wanted it to be. Tentatively she took Ontari's hand in hers. No matter what the girl had done, she still deserved some comfort during all of this.

Murphy frowned as he noticed Clarke's decision.

"She's just a kid, Murphy," Clarke said, "She was raised by Queen Nia to be cruel and ruthless. Nia raised her to be a psychopath. It isn't really who she is as a person."

Murphy shook his head, "You're telling me she doesn't know right from wrong? She killed those children, she declared war on us."

"I killed children, Murphy," Clarke argued, "In Mount Weather. I am Wanheda. I had no choice but to do that. Just as Ontari had no choice, if she hadn't killed them, then they would have been forced to kill her. Can you imagine what that would have been like for someone like Aden? Imagine the hell he would have been going through, Murphy, and all of that whilst trying to get the ambassadors to respect him."

"Yeah, no offence, but Aden was a marshmallow," Murphy said, "Like all of the other natblida children, really. I suppose in some ways we should be grateful that Ontari is commander. At least she controls the other ambassadors. And as for the war- well, it's not like we didn't start it."

Clarke nodded, "But we can stop it. With Roan and Ontari's help."

Murphy nodded, before looking at the dark-haired girl, "Yeah, we might be able to."

Clarke sighed, they needed Roan more than ever.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The sun had completely set when the intruders entered the jail cell. Roan immediately jumped to his feet in preparation for what was likely to come next. They would beat him, try to force him to take the chip. A part of him almost felt he deserved to be chipped, not because he thought he deserved to be free of pain, no, on the contrary, he thought he deserved more pain than anyone else, but because of Ontari, he had left her to rule alone and as a result she'd been tricked into supporting Allie.

He had failed to protect her, just like always.

"I won't do it," Roan told the intruders, "I won't take the chip."

"Good," a familiar voice said, "He's not under Allie's control."

"Bellamy kom Skaikru," Roan said with a satisfied smile.

"Hurry, O," Bellamy told his sister as the girl rushed towards Roan, starting to remove the chains. Roan was struck by just how much Octavia resembled Ontari. Yes, Octavia was a little smaller, and her hair was dark brown not midnight black like Ontari's, but Roan still didn't like having a visual reminder of the girl he had abandoned.

"Where's Clarke?" Roan asked, "Where's Ontari?"

Bellamy sighed, before beginning to speak.

"We don't have time to explain here," Octavia interrupted, "Can you climb?"

Roan nodded, before looking at the gunshot wound, "It's just a scratch really. You lead the way, Octavia kom Skaikru."

Octavia nodded before setting off at a fast pace.

"Where are they?" Roan asked Bellamy as they made their way towards the elevator.

Bellamy sighed, "Clarke is safe, she's with Ontari."

"If she's with Ontari then why are Allie's soldiers still around?" Roan asked.

"It's complicated," Bellamy replied, as he began to climb. Roan followed close behind him, wincing during the first few steps, but soon growing used to the sharp pain as he inched closer to the top of the tower.

"Tell me," Roan ordered.

"Ontari," Bellamy said, "She's injured. Badly. Jaha, he struck her head with a metal pole. She's alive, but we don't know what will happen when she wakes up. She was asking for you."

"She can speak?" Roan asked hopefully.

"Yes," Bellamy said, "And we think she might be able to understand us. She might be aware of her environment."

Roan sighed, trying to deal with the shock of finding out this new information. Ontari, the girl who had gone from being a nagging pain to being essentially his little sister, she was gravely injured. He should have been there to stop Jaha, or taken the hit in her place. Instead now…

She would pull through, and she would be a great Heda, Roan told himself as he climbed even faster. He knew Ontari, he knew she wouldn't give up. He knew she could do this.

But still, something nagged at him. He had seen warriors who suffered severe head injuries, they had changed- some couldn't walk, or see, some acted differently. No matter what, Ontari would be changed by her ordeal. He knew he shouldn't set any expectations, yes, he wanted so much for her to be a great Heda and a mighty warrior, because that was what Ontari wanted for herself, but right now he was just happy that she was still alive. He could deal with anything else the world threw at them.

They were soon at the top of the tower and Roan carefully pulled himself up onto the floor. They were in the main throne room, but it was empty, except for a couple of corpses. Roan picked himself up quickly, before noticing the black blood that stained the floor.

Ontari's blood.

There was too much of it, Roan thought, trying to hold back tears. It was one thing to hear about something like this, but to actually see it.

"This way," Octavia said, motioning for Roan to follow her to the commander's quarters.

He entered the room slowly, noticing Clarke and Murphy sitting close to the bed.

And then he saw her.

He stood frozen in horror. She was pale, deathly pale, and a large bandage was wrapped around her head, and there was a plastic tube too, stained with nightblood that was connected somewhere in the back of her head. There were needles in her hands too. She looked so small and vulnerable.

When Roan finally regained use of his legs he rushed to her side.

"Tari, Ontari," Roan whispered, "What have they done to you?"

"Roan, I'm sorry," Clarke said, "I tried to stop Jaha."

Roan nodded, "Allie cannot be reasoned with. How long until Ontari will wake up?"

Abby sighed, "We plan to withdraw the sedatives in the next hour or so. Earlier, she seemed almost coherent, I need to determine her level of awareness, what she is capable of doing."

Roan nodded, "Bellamy told me she could speak, she was aware of her surroundings."

Abby sighed, "Yes, she can speak. But being aware of your surroundings involves many components, seeing, hearing, being able to think clearly, being able to think in words, to analyse. It's not as simple as most people think."

"What did she say?" Roan replied.

"She called out for you," Murphy replied, "She said she wanted us to stop, that… she thought we were torturing her. Clarke and I we tried to calm her down, but she just kept thrashing. Bellamy pretended to be you, and that worked for about a minute, she recognised that he wasn't you."

"It's still early days, Roan," Abby said, "She might be aware of her environment on a basic level. She might be able to tell who we are, but…she showed other symptoms that are concerning, her movements are not normal, and… she can't move the right side of her body."

Roan sighed deeply, trying not to throw up. Ontari, he thought, disabled- no, he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't, there had to be a way.

"She might just be showing these symptoms because of the swelling and bleeding," Abby continued, "Once we relieve some of the pressure she might improve."

Roan nodded, trying to remain hopeful, "Thank you. For saving her life."

Abby nodded, before turning to the others, "We should give the king some space."

Roan remained silent as the others left the room. Only when he was sure they were completely gone did he let out a cry. Ontari, his little sister, no, not after everything she had suffered at his mother's command. Not after all the pain she'd already experienced.

He took her hand in both of his, tracing the scars that ran all over the back of hands and wrists, her callused palms. He traced gently the fracture points were her fingers had broken and not healed properly- a punishment for not defeating the best general when she was only eleven years old. He gently placed a hand around her wrist, it too had healed a sickeningly unnatural angle- he remembered trying to comfort Ontari as she cried all night, his mother yelling at him that he was making her weak, that warriors got injured and she needed to grow up and get used to it. She was just six years old at the time.

"Tari," Roan said, "I'm here. I'm so sorry."

Roan closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was being a coward, but needing a moment to calm himself down. He was filled with anger, he wanted to smash everything in sight, to scream at the top of his lungs. To drag Jaha in to the room and give him death by a thousand blades. But what if Ontari woke up to that? He didn't want to frighten her. Not when she was so alone. She needed him.

He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again, and that was when he noticed it.

Subtly, at first, barely perceivably Ontari appeared to be waking up. She frowned a little and Roan placed a careful hand against her cheek, trying to make her aware of his presence. But she didn't seem to calm down at all.

No, the frowning increased and then Ontari started to fidget. Her hand moved in Roan's and he stood quickly, suspecting he'd have to restrain, but knowing that was only like to make her more agitated.

"Tari," Roan said, "I'm here. You're going to be ok, ai strisis _._ "

Ontari coughed a little and Roan gave her a worried look, as she began to make jerky movements, uncoordinated, and it began to dawn on him just how injured she was.

"Tari, beja, ai strisis," Roan said, "Everything will be ok."

"Roan?" Ontari said uncertainly in a hoarse voice, and Roan felt his heart shatter. This wasn't the Ontari that he'd grown up with, no, she sounded terrified. He just hoped that she was recognising him.

"I'm right here," he told her, as he noticed her trying to open her eyes a little. Yes, he cheered internally, come on Ontari, you can do this.

"So tired," Ontari mumbled, her movements slowing a little, but her eyes didn't grow heavier. No, she was still waking up.

"Come on, Tari, you can do this," Roan told her, and he hoped as hard as he could that she would wake up.

Roan smiled as Ontari's eyes finally opened but his smile soon disappeared as he noticed her stare blankly at the ceiling before moving her hand to swipe at the tube connected to her.

Roan quickly pinned her arm down, "No you don't. That's to help you."

Ontari slowly moved her eyes over to where Roan was sitting. She blinked slowly a couple of times, before frowning.

"Roan?" Ontari asked, as she tried to uncoordinatedly push herself up, Roan quickly placed an arm under her shoulders as Ontari let out a loud cry of pain.

"Roan? What's happening to me? Roan, please, get me out of here!" Ontari screamed, "They are going to kill me!"

The thrashing started again violently, and Roan was forced to pin her down to keep her safe. He hated doing it, he could see tears start to spill down Ontari's cheeks and she started to become more aware of her pain and the situation she was in- or as aware as she could be. She was extremely confused, as Roan expected her to be, and her eyes darted quickly backwards and forwards in terror.

"You're safe," Roan tried to reassure her as Clarke and her mother came racing into the room.

That seemed to panic Ontari even more, however and she tried to push herself away from the Skaikru members. Only with one half of her body paralysed it was nearly impossible to do.

"Why can't I move?" Ontari yelled in terror, sobbing furiously, "What's going on? Roan? Roan!"

"Ontari," Roan began, but then Ontari's hand caught on the tube and pulled hard on it. In response, she let out a loud scream.

"Hold her still," Abby commanded as Roan pulled Ontari into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her to stop her moving. She fought back, hard, however and Roan knew he'd be leaving bruises on her arms and stomach from the pressure he was having to use to keep her still.

"It's still in place," Abby said and Roan felt a weight drop from his shoulders, "Ontari, can you hear me?"

"Get away from me you murderers!" Ontari yelled, her eyes shooting in Abby's direction.

"Ontari, do you know who I am?" Clarke asked.

Ontari gave Clarke a menacing look, "Wanheda, Lexa's bitch. I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not," Roan told her, "Clarke saved your life. Clarke and her mother, Abby, I won't let you hurt them."

Ontari nodded slightly, and then winced at the pain. Roan carefully lowered her onto the pillows and furs.

"Thank you," Ontari said as Abby approached her again.

Roan and Abby shared an uncertain look, and he could tell that she got the message. That Ontari was never usually this reasonable.

"We just need to do a few tests," Abby said.

"I want to sleep," Ontari protested, and Roan couldn't help but smile a little. Yes, that was his Ontari.

"We'll be quick," Abby replied, before grabbing a flashlight.

Roan took Ontari's hand as Abby examined her eyes.

"Ok, her pupils are responsive," Abby said, "Much more so than earlier, which means the pressure inside her skull has reduced. Ontari, could you follow the light please?"

Ontari frowned, "What light?"

Roan jumped up, concerned, "The flashlight, Ontari, Abby wants you to follow it with your eyes."

Ontari took a shaky breath, "There isn't a light, Roan."

Clarke gave Roan a concerned look, "The build of pressure, it's causing temporary blindness."

"Roan?" Ontari asked in a scared voice, "Roan, where are you?"

"I'm here," Roan said, and suddenly it dawned on him, he thought she could see because she knew where he was, because she was struggling to find him, but no. Nia had made Ontari fight blindfolded- she didn't need to see him to find him.

"It is temporary," Abby said, "There is no damage to the occipital lobe, just the frontal and parietal lobes. Once we relieve the pressure she'll be able to see again."

Roan nodded, at least this was only temporary, but Ontari was still confused and not being able to see anything had just panicked her even more.

"What's going to happen to me?" Ontari asked timidly.

Abby sighed, "You were struck badly. There is damage to the cortex, frontal and parietal lobes. These affect thinking, movement, emotions and spatial awareness."

Roan cussed under his breath- thinking, movement, emotions and spatial awareness- these were all absolutely necessary for a Heda. If Ontari couldn't thinking clearly, couldn't move properly, then there was no way she'd be able to be a warrior.

"At the moment, we're seeing a lot of symptoms related to inflammation and blood loss," Abby continued, "Once they have alleviated, we will have a better idea of her prognosis."

"Will I be able to fight again?" Ontari asked.

Abby and Clarke looked at Roan expectantly.

"You always find a way, Tari," he told her, with a reassuring smile, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Talking about fighting," Pike said as he entered the room, and immediately Ontari tried to judge where he was in relation to her. Roan helped her by placing a hand on her stomach to show that he was standing to the left of her, "When is she going to take the flame?"

"You have the flame?" Ontari asked.

"It's too soon," Clarke replied.

"We don't have much time before the army gets here," Pike replied, "If she doesn't take the flame soon. Then we will all die."

Roan took Ontari's hand in both of his, "You don't have to do this."

"No, Roan," Ontari said, "I want to. The flame is mine by right, and if it's going to stop, to stop…"

"Allie," Clarke said.

"Yeah, her," Ontari continued, "Then I'll do it."

"It's not safe," Roan protested, "Not safe to move you to perform the ritual. You won't be able to find the deactivation code. You don't even know what a deactivation code is."

"I'll try," Ontari replied defiantly.

Clarke sighed, "We can do it, Roan. We can give her the flame without injuring her."

Roan sighed, "Ok, but what happens once she has it?"

"She'll tell us how to defeat Allie," Pike said.

Ontari looked up at the ceiling, "Do it?"

"No, Tari," Roan began, "You need to rest."

"It's your call, commander," Pike told her.

Ontari sighed a little and Roan could tell she was tired. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and noticed just how warm she was. Abby nodded as she noticed it too. She was feverish, Roan took a deep sigh.

"I'll do it," Ontari replied.

Clarke took the flame from her coat pocket, before moving to stand behind Roan.

He lifted Ontari carefully, just enough so that Clarke could reach the back of her neck.

"Ascende superius," Clarke said as the chip came to life. Thin tendrils extended towards Ontari's neck and begun to dig their way in.

Ontari tensed in Roan's arms but didn't cry out. Soon the chip was fully merged with her neck, and Roan heard her let out a sigh.

"Yes," Ontari said, a smile appearing on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know how to defeat Allie," Ontari replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sobbing noises coming from the dungeons were nothing new for Prince Roan. He was used to hearing the prisoners cry out at all times of the day and night. His mother had no qualms about using torture- both mental and physical- on her captees. Still, that didn't make it any easier for him to stomach the noise._

 _Holding back his complaints he followed the prison guard down to the darkest and dankest part of the prison. Although sixteen, and already battle-hardened, Roan was not prepared for what he saw there._

 _In one corner of the dark cell complex sat a thin and barely clothed man, nattering to himself in some gibberish language. He… Roan didn't want to think about the man's crimes, thinking of… her… near someone like that man…._

 _In the other corner was another man, this one heavily tattooed, with a murderous look in his eyes as he regarded the young prince. The man had tried to kill Roan's younger brother Noah, but had been successfully apprehended by Echo._

 _Something she would never let the first-born prince ever live down._

 _Roan swept that thought from his mind. Echo wasn't his priority now._

 _Ontari…_

 _He needed to protect her._

 _The prison guard turned apprehensively, the circle of metal on which the keys danced was held lightly in his hand. Roan knew he was forcing the man to betray his Queen, but with a sword pointed at his chest he didn't have much choice._

 _And Roan intended to take the Queen's full fury for this anyway._

 _Because whilst his plan to 'corrupt' Ontari had been mostly private and subtle, now he had to take a far more open stance._

 _This was a whole new level of wrong._

 _Roan took the keys from the man, before nodding for him to walk away. He then unlocked the heavy wooden door to the cell and took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for what he'd find._

 _It was far worse than what he could have ever imagined._

 _Ontari was curled up into a tight ball, resting on her side, and facing away from the door. Her hair had fallen out of its usual braids and was matted and dirtied with mud. The sleeves of her simple black dress were ripped and Roan could see that cuts littered her limbs. Her feet were bare and bloody too._

 _But it was the sobbing- her sobbing- that really got him._

 _Ontari knew to hide her emotions, and she was old enough to do that successfully most of the time. However, now, now she just didn't care._

 _Which meant she'd been broken._

" _Tari?" Roan asked quietly, as he approached her cautiously. He might well be her friend but he was still the son of the woman holding her captive._

" _Roan?" Ontari said between sobs._

 _Roan approached her far more quickly then, moving around her slowly so that he was able to kneel between the wall and the little girl._

 _He was horrified when he saw Ontari's face. She was covered in black blood._

 _It was normal for a child of Azgaeda to receive their marks at fifteen, at their coming of age ceremony. Roan could remember his ceremony- the pomp, the parties and gifts. His mother actually being nice, for once, Noah being a git, as per usual. He'd been given herbs before the ceremony, and had been out of it for most of the procedure. Afterwards his wounds just stung a little._

 _And Echo, she had been spared the ceremony altogether. His mother argued that they needed the future army leader to carry out her work incognito. And that meant she had to appear like she could be from any clan. He knew his mother doted on Echo… she was the best warrior of her age… one of her most loyal servants. Nia liked that fact that Echo and Roan were close, encouraged it even. After all, one day, Roan would be called upon to marry and Echo would be a suitable option._

 _So, of course, Roan played that to his advantage… to hide his own secrets… and Echo, who would always be an annoying pain in the arse, well, she was unbelievably loyal, she promised to never betray him and he knew she wouldn't._

 _He wished Echo was there now, to help him. Because he could really use a neutral party. The guilt he felt on his mother's behalf was excruciating._

 _Ontari tried to cover her face with her small hands, but they didn't cover anything._

 _She was just a child, just seven years old- barely. And she had already been given her marks- marks which stated that no matter what she would always belong to the Queen._

 _All because she'd had the nerve to try to find her parents._

 _Because she'd heard they'd had another child and she wanted to meet her brother or sister._

" _Ontari," Roan said, pulling her hands away from her face, but still that didn't make the young girl look up at him._

" _Go away, Prince Roan," Ontari begged, "Before… before she imprisons you too, or beats me again. Please, I know it's selfish, to care so much about myself, but, but, I just don't want to hurt anymore."_

 _Roan sighed, "I'm not leaving."_

" _Please!" Ontari yelled, before letting out a sob that stabbed Roan right in the chest, "Please! I can't do this… I…Roan, if she beats me again, I'll die."_

 _Roan let out another sigh, as he looked at Ontari's pleading brown eyes. No, this wasn't Ontari being dramatic to get a reaction, a bad habit she'd learnt from the Queen. No, Ontari genuinely believed this…_

 _Roan seethed thinking about what had happened to her during the week and a half that she'd been missing and the four days that she'd been imprisoned._

 _He carefully pulled her into his arms, taking note of how much weight she had lost. Ontari had always been small, but now, she was far too small to be healthy, and Roan could tell from the look in her eyes that she hadn't had a glass of water in a good couple of days either._

" _I'm getting you out of here," Roan said, before standing up, Ontari fidgeting a little in his arms, but her tiredness and pain stopped her from fighting even more, "No, Tari. You're sick, you're burning up, you need medicine. Even my mother will understand. She needs a natblida for power, she will hurt you but she won't kill you."_

 _Ontari sobbed, "I wish I was dead."_

 _Roan stopped still in his tracks, before giving the girl a venomous look, "Don't you dare ever say that again, Ontari kom Azgaeda."_

 _Ontari gave him a scared look before nodding, and Roan looked away quickly, ashamed of acting so much like his mother. He just didn't want to lose Ontari, he didn't want to lose the girl who was slowly becoming the sister he never knew he needed or wanted._

 _It didn't take long for Roan to carry Ontari out of the prison block and into the cool night air. Fortunately, although the guards were on patrol, Roan had timed it just right to avoid any awkward questions, but still, he couldn't risk taking Ontari into the palace compound._

 _No, that would be far too dangerous, and Ontari needed help immediately._

 _There was only one person he could trust._

 _Roan quickly darted across the courtyard towards a small but sturdy looking one floor dwelling. The flicker of candle light from inside told him that the occupant was still awake. Not that it mattered, he knew he'd never receive a warm welcome at this time of night._

 _He knocked on the door three times, and true to form, the occupant blew out the candle before opening the door a few minutes later, and brandishing a sword in Roan's face._

" _Roan, you planaka!" Echo yelled, "Are you trying to scare me to death?!"_

 _She then paused, taking in the sight of her future king, holding the young natblida in his arms, and, with a nod, Echo let them pass. Roan quickly carried Ontari over to a couch, before draping a blanket over the small child._

" _Echo?" the young girl asked uncertainly as Echo and Roan shared a nervous look. Roan hadn't meant to get the young warrior into trouble but he knew Echo was loyal to him, and more importantly, his best friend._

 _The warrior quickly grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some into a small bowl, and after retrieving a clean strip of cloth, knelt next to the young child. She began to clean Ontari's wounds._

 _Ontari winced as Echo helped her and Roan was glad for once that Echo refrained from banter and retorts._

" _There's some soup," Echo said, "It will have cooled down now, but it should be sufficient."_

 _Roan nodded before walking towards a large tin pot which hung over a fire-pit. Grabbing a bowl, he measured out a small portion._

" _Echo," Roan began, "Thank you."_

 _Echo sighed, "It's not too much to ask of me. I am loyal to your mother, but that doesn't mean I've lost my common sense. What she did to Ontari is wrong. And… I swore to protect you too… I mean, not like this initially, but… I'd be happy to help you, always."_

 _Roan smiled. He wondered about Echo, wondered if maybe in spite of everything she knew about him, and their very reason for the camaraderie, she had let her heart get the best of her. Roan hoped not, because he didn't want Echo to suffer any more on his behalf than she already had._

" _Echo?" Ontari asked, terrified, "What's going to happen now?"_

 _Echo let out a heavy sigh before looking at Roan expectantly, but even the prince didn't know what to say at that moment._

" _You are safe," Echo reassured the young girl, "And you will be safe. I'll make sure of that. We'll think of something to tell the Queen."_

 _The Queen… Roan thought with a feeling of uncertainty, Echo always referred to Nia as 'our Queen' never 'the Queen'. Roan thought nothing would ever reduce Echo's loyalty… maybe he was wrong._

 _Ontari winced as Echo once again placed a damp cloth to her wounds, the little girl fidgeting as her fever got stronger._

" _Do you have anything to stop the fever?" Roan asked worriedly, "Ordinarily I would ask the palace healer, but…"_

 _Echo sighed, "Maybe we should, I only know what my mother taught me…but…"_

 _Roan nodded, he understood, Echo was an orphan- her father had died in battle when she was six, her mother when she was ten, and for the past seven-ish years she'd been a ward of Queen Nia. Now, now she was only months away from being fully ordained as a general, and then only a few years away, no doubt, from becoming head of the army. If she got in trouble now- well, she'd been loyal enough to the Royal House of Azgaeda- she might just be fired, or at worst exiled, it was unlikely she'd be tortured, if they argued she was just trying to help Ontari survive. If Queen Nia saw the logic in disobedience she usually forgave it- if she just thought Echo was being sentimental, because she'd trained with Ontari a few times…_

 _Roan prayed silently that Echo would be smart and not try to bail him out. He could handle the smug, satisfied fat cat looks from Noah for weeks, or months, if necessary. He could cope with his mother telling him that Noah was her favourite, always perfect son. Because he knew he'd still have Tari, no matter what, and Echo too- so long as she was careful, and didn't try to rescue him._

 _Roan hovered as Echo grabbed a pestle and mortar and rummaged through a shelf filled with drying herbs. Her mother had not been a warrior- but instead a healer, a palace healer in fact. She'd been well respected, Roan couldn't help but wonder what she'd think about her daughter betraying her Queen so easily._

" _You'll know what to do," Roan told Echo, hoping vehemently that she would._

 _Echo smiled a little and Roan thought her saw her blush slightly too. He immediately wished she hadn't reacted at all, Echo knew they didn't have a chance… he'd made that clear… he'd explained that he wouldn't change his mind, or change in any way with time… and he'd thought she'd understood that._

 _Roan left Echo to her work before moving to Ontari's side, carefully placing a hand behind her head and the bowl of soup in front of her lips. Although barely conscious Ontari knew what to do on instinct, this hadn't been the first time that she'd suffered at Nia, or Noah's hands, and Ontari was used to Roan looking after her after a rough day of 'training'._

" _Be careful, don't give her too much," Echo said quickly as Ontari gulped down the barely warm concoction. Roan looked at the mixture with trepidation. Echo couldn't cook, and although he'd teased her about that repeatedly whilst on scouting missions, now wasn't the time to mention it again. Still, the lifeless mixture- being more water than anything else- was likely to help Ontari- whatever was in it._

 _Roan nodded, before setting the bowl down, earning a grimace from the little girl. Echo quickly joined him- the herb mixture now a liquid._

" _The marks are fresh, but they don't need stitches," Echo said, "Just bandages, we need to keep them clean. This drink will bring her fever down…"_

 _Roan nodded absentmindedly, Ontari would be ok, physically, but emotionally…_

" _Thank you, Echo," Roan said sincerely, "For everything."_

 _Although he knew that this was going to be far from 'everything'._

 _BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_

"I can do this Roan," Ontari tried to reassure her brother.

She could just imagine him, pacing backwards and forwards worriedly. His face drawn and creased- just like usual. Usually, he'd tell her that she was too young to understand, that she shouldn't worry about trying to understand anyway, because whatever it was, it was always his cross to bear, or his and Echo's or whoever. This time round though- well, now she was Heda, the commander- finally! And everything in her was telling her to find the kill switch- she had no idea what a kill switch was, but she thought, with a grim grin that she hoped wasn't showing on the outside, she was good at killing things. Still, she felt… guided… not like she had little voices in her head telling her what to do, more like a sense. It reminded her of her fights with Noah, how whenever she felt nervous she'd recall Echo's and Roan's words, their encouragement, their lessons. Now it felt the same way, as if all the past Hedas were encouraging and teaching her too in some subtle and subconscious way.

Except for this one thing- when it came to the kill switch it felt like they were screaming. And screaming right into the pain that was already radiating from her head, intensifying it, making their point known incessantly. Ontari assumed she was just imagining it that way, but that was how it felt to her. And she knew better than to try to ignore it.

She heard Roan let out a sigh, "Will she be safe? Her fever…"

"We can manage it," the Skaikru doctor reassured him, "It is strong, but we have medicines that will keep it under control."

Medicine, Ontari thought with a longing sigh, right now she'd give anything for the throbbing in her head to stop. Echo, she would know what to do. Yes, Echo was a terrible cook but somehow, despite logic, she was a skilled healer- well, at least when it came to wounds. Where was Echo? Ontari knew she wouldn't leave Roan's side out of choice.

"Ok," Roan said with a heavy sigh, yet again, and Ontari felt a bit jaded that she was having to wait for Roan to give her permission- as if she were still some child- but then she remembered it was Roan- worrying, over-protective Roan- he only ever meant well.

"Tari?" Roan began and Ontari felt her heart pang- her nickname, they had agreed not to use it in front of anyone apart from Echo. Shit, she must be in really bad shape for Roan to be acting that sappy.

"Yeah," Ontari said tiredly, she wished she could go back to sleep but between the pain in her head and the 'yelling' of the Hedas, there was no chance of that.

"You can do this, if you want," Roan said, still a little uncertainly.

Ontari nodded slightly, or at least she thought she nodded, it was hard to tell, without Roan's guidance her perception of the world around her was distorted, she couldn't tell who was near her or far away as easily as she usually did.

"I need to take the chip again," Ontari said as clearly as possible, and she was sure she could hear a chorus of sharp intakes of breath around her, "To get into the city of light, that's where the kill switch is."

"Are you sure?" Wanheda asked.

"Yes," Ontari said adamantly, "Do it!"

"You better," a familiar voice said in its characteristically melancholy tones.

Murphy- her fake Flamekeeper. Something about him being there comforted her. A new feeling began to rise up within her too- one she hadn't expected to find, and hadn't encountered for a long time. Guilt. She admired Murphy, he was cunning, imaginative, and for some reason he wanted to help her, and Ontari thought it might have something to do with more than survival. Because yes, she scared him, she was powerful, but Murphy was a good person, someone who, at heart, wanted to help others. That was what had pissed her off most about his lying, about meeting Emori, finding out she was his lover- it wasn't the idea of him belonging to another woman, it was the knowing that Emori deserved him more. Because she, Ontari, she had… she had treated him terribly… but Emori, the freikdreina, she saw from the way Murphy looked at her that he would go to the ends of the Earth for. Well, he literally had. And she wished, she wished someone would truthfully love her like that, and be her equal, instead of wanting to protect her or only wanting her because her status.

Ontari was aware of someone walking towards and just like any time before when she was injured, she tensed and immediately regretted it. The pain in her head seared and she was reminded again of the fact that her right arm and leg felt like they didn't exist. She knew they were there- somewhere- but apart from that, there was nothing. It took all of her strength not to panic and burst into tears of fear- what would happen if she couldn't fight, how would she protect herself, how would she ever be a respected commander?

"It's me," Roan said as he placed a hand carefully behind her neck, tilting her head slightly before placing the chip into her mouth.

She tried to nod in thanks, and was sure this time that she managed it because her head was screaming.

The metallic taste of the chip began to dissolve on her tongue and she felt numbness begin to spread throughout her, followed by the weirdly euphoric feeling that she experienced whenever she was in the city of light.

There was no pain now and the world- she could see things again! No, Ontari reminded herself, this was an illusion, the city of light felt real and it appealed to all the senses as real, but it wasn't anything more than a computer programme. At least that was what Becca Pramheda was telling her. Ontari had no idea what a computer programme was, but she was going to ask the Hedas or Skaikru if she remembered to later.

Ontari wandered through the streets for a little while. There was something, something about knowing it was all a lie… it made it hard for her to appreciate the specialness of the places. She had experienced so many things here- swimming, ice cream, she had even gone to the cinema once- she had been so happy here. She had only ever wanted for the chip to give her the knowledge of how to be a good commander, but here she had finally gotten to experience real happiness and freedom- for the first time in her life. Even Roan hadn't been able to give her that.

The first thing that struck Ontari was that no one here noticed her at all- no, everyone seemed oblivious. And that, that was so different to the other times she'd been in the city of light because… because…

Echo- Ontari noticed her, she noticed the girl staring off over the sea, completely unaware of her. Yes, that was why she wasn't with Roan! Ontari had asked her to take the chip, Echo was working for Allie now. And if Allie had people like Echo working for her.

Ontari shivered, and felt an urge to run. To run away as fast as she could and hide from these people, because when they did notice her, if they found out, if they knew she was coming for the kill switch- well, Ontari didn't want to imagine what they'd do to her.

Ontari took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and that was when she noticed the smell- fresh, baked bread, but not just any kind. No, there was only one person who made bread with those herbs.

Ontari immediately made her way towards it, weaving through the crowds of mindless zombies, as she made her way towards what looked like a small bakery. It didn't resemble the one she knew, this one looked fancy, with a decorative pink sign and large clean windows.

It was nothing like the bakery her grandmother had run when Ontari was just a toddler. But Ontari was sure that inside she'd find the same olive bread, the same spiced potato cakes and the same sweet pastries that had been such a familiar part of her infant years.

Ontari stepped through the threshold of the building and looked around, but behind the counter she found no one at all and there was only one customer.

Ontari zeroed in on the customer. The girl sat with her back to her, her long chestnut hair hung in waves down her back, laced into braids here and there and decorated with glitter, she wore a long black coat and strapped to her back were two thin swords. In her hands, she cradled a mug- a thermos, Becca told her, a thermos that was built to resemble a 'Yankee' candle.

There was something about the juxta position of Lexa kom Trikru wearing battle armour whilst cradling a cappuccino that made Ontari want to laugh out loud. Even though this was the same Lexa who had murdered Queen Nia. Still, something in Ontari was reminding her to be grateful of that, even though it went against her deeply rooted loyalties to the late Queen. She felt conflicted and for that reason she didn't attack the former Heda.

"Finally," Lexa said between sips of coffee, "I was worried. Becca was sure this would work, but I thought this was a bit… harsh…"

Ontari sighed, yes, she had thought she'd see her grandmother again, evidently Lexa had something else planned, "Nice candle mug."

Lexa smiled, turning to face the girl, "We can't waste time. Raven will only be able to hold up Allie for so long, if we wait then everyone will be trapped here forever. And Jaha's army is drawing closer- they mean to kill…"

"Roan," Ontari said, her voice filled with worry.

"He's strong," Lexa reassured her, "But we need to be too. For Roan… and for Clarke… and for everyone. Come on."

Ontari darted out of the door after Lexa, pausing as she saw what waited in front of her.

"Motorbikes?" Ontari asked with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. They looked cool, fun, almost as fun as horse riding, and the Hedas were telling her that they used to be popular with kids her age. Ontari could imagine why.

Lexa nodded, with a smile "This is your version of the city of light. So here you have motorbikes."

"I bet in yours there'd be a ton of candles," Ontari said under her breath as she grabbed a helmet and clambered onto one of the machines.

Lexa grinned.

"Don't worry I kept your precious candles," Ontari added, "There's not enough natural light in the commander's rooms."

Lexa smiled, "Thank you. But enough about candles, we need to get the kill switch. We have only fifteen minutes until it will be gone forever."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Raven sat at the computer fretting over the code before her, yes, she'd been able to break through the walls, leaving Allie vulnerable but now, now they didn't have long before Allie figured out they were through and was able to patch up the hole- this time forever.

Raven kept inputting data, trying every which way to access the system in front of her and shut it down. It was the hardest code that she had ever experienced, and in part that excited her and gave her an amazing amount of respect for Becca and for Allie, but it also scared her. So much was resting on her shoulders and…

What?

The anomaly appeared before her and she was aware of Monty shifting closer.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"There someone in the city of light," Raven began, "I mean someone has taken the flame."

"Ontari?" Monty asked, "They actually got her to take the flame? And she's here in the city of light?"

Raven nodded, "Apparently so. Yeah, I don't know how either. She must be trying to find the kill code, they way to shut down the city of light."

"Yeah, but she's Azgaeda," Monty argued, "She's not going to know what that looks like."

"So, we'll help her," Raven said, beginning to input the data that she'd need to create the sign- they better stick with something simple, the infinity sign wouldn't be misinterpreted, she hoped.

"And we can trust her?" Monty asked.

Raven sighed before looking at him painfully, "Right now we don't have any other choice."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

A banging noise had started just outside of main throne room and everyone waiting in the that room and the commander's room next to it knew it was Allie's army.

They were running out of time.

In the commander's room, Ontari still lay, almost completely still, on the bed, every now and then mumbling or squirming as Roan fussed over her.

Roan, King flipping Roan- Murphy never thought he'd see a girl like that act so sappy.

Then again, he never expected a girl like Ontari to have someone in her life who cared so much.

And for some reason, some strange and absolutely illogical reason, he was happy that Ontari was not alone. Even though she didn't deserve nice things, like love, Murphy thought venomously, not when she was happy to treat everyone like a disposable play thing.

Murphy sighed, he knew he was projecting his worries about Emori onto the situation. And he knew too that although he despised most people, because they despised him in turn, there was something about seeing someone injured or in pain that brought back his past- and what his father had done for him.

So, no, he wanted to, but he couldn't hate Ontari- even if she had hurt him, and likely would have killed Emori too.

"It won't be long," Bellamy said solemnly as he and his sister patrolled the room- Bellamy carrying a gun and Octavia a sword. The both seemed on edge, as if they suspected that it would be a blood bath.

Clarke joined them soon after, looking this way and that around the room, a heavy sadness in her features. Lexa, Murphy recalled, this was Lexa's throne room, Lexa's floor. Clarke had called this home only a week ago, if Lexa had survived there would have been no Allie, if Lexa had survived then Ontari would never have hurt him, and Emori- Emori would have turned up at that stupid market and found him and they would have already been out of here- off robbing more people or hunting in the woods. They would have been free, safe…

"My mom says Ontari is doing well," Clarke began, "Her fever is still high but, it won't be for too long. She's still safe enough to be in the city of light."

Murphy nodded, "And what happens, after she finds the kill switch and ends Allie?"

"I'm staying," Clarke said earning confused looks from her friends, "Ontari will need my help. As ambassador of the thirteenth clan I have to stay here in Polis."

Murphy grinned, "You were Lexa's ambassador, and let's face it you didn't spend much time working so…"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him and Murphy knew he'd hit a little too close to home.

"We need an ambassador," Clarke said moodily, "And Roan said he'll get Ontari to accept us as the thirteenth and carry on Lexa's coalition. I don't know what will happen once we end Allie- but I suspect Azgaeda will take Polis, under Roan's command, that is until Ontari is well enough to lead or…"

"Or someone challenges her," Murphy replied.

"Which they won't if Azgaeda is in charge," Clarke said, "Or more to the point, Roan. Roan needs my mother and I to stay, to help Ontari. And I'd like to stay on as ambassador anyway."

Octavia shook her head, "Why? Ontari's a basket case."

"Was a basket case," Clarke said, "She's changed. It will be a while before we know how much. But whatever happens she'll listen to Roan. He's our best chance at securing a good deal for Arkadia… especially after…"

"After we gained a reputation as grounder killers," Bellamy said solemnly.

"Who ever knew they cared so much about Trikru?" Octavia said.

"Our fight was with Azgaeda initially," Pike said as he surveyed the room, "The armies getting closer. We should prepare."

Murphy nodded as he grabbed a gun and joined the others waiting before the door. Soon after it began to rattle and he knew then that he'd only have a few moments until the fighting began.

Please not her, he begged, anyone but Emori- he couldn't stand the idea of seeing her here, of his friends, or worst of all him, being forced to…

Murphy took in a deep breath as the door opened.

Whatever happened, this wasn't going to end well.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Down here!" Lexa yelled as Ontari followed her on the motorbike. Somehow the commanders were teaching her how to drive the machine, and she was good at it. She resolved to ask Skaikru to build one for her once she got her strength back- yes, maybe Lexa had been right to build a coalition with them after all.

Ontari followed Lexa down the back of what looked like some abandoned warehouse. Barbed wire surrounded them, weaving across the top of the walls before it joined a large metal fence. Lexa tapped against the fence experimentally, and a blue-white light shot from the end of the blade.

"It's electrified," Ontari said, horror sweeping through her. What now?

"Of course, it is," a familiar voice said as Ontari turned. It was her, Murphy's lover… what was her name again?"

"Why would you take this away from yourself?" Emori asked gesturing with her deformed hand at the world around them, "Here you can someone, Ontari, here you will get the kind of respect that Heda deserves. Here we all do. Back there you could only be a fake commander… a broken weak fake commander… here you can have everything."

Ontari shook her head, "I have the flame now."

"And no one to follow you," Emori said, "Allie has made it so our minds all work as one. We all know the truth, Ontari, about how you lied about having the flame. Who will follow you now? You'll be an outcast, on the run the rest of your life…"

"I'll survive," Ontari said, "Just like you have all these years."

Emori grinned, but in her eyes, there was momentary sadness, "You won't stand a chance, not when all of us are out there looking for you, looking for the flame."

"I have Roan, he'll protect me," Ontari said, "Just like…just like how Otan protected you."

Emori frowned, "Who? Who's Otan?"

Ontari frowned in response, "Otan, your brother?"

Emori shook her head, "I don't have a brother. At least not that I know of…"

"But Allie," Ontari began.

"Ontari, we don't have time for this," Lexa complained as she examined the walls around her, looking for some kind of an entrance or a sign.

"You'll never find the kill switch," Emori replied, as a group began to form in the walkway behind her.

Shit, Ontari thought, hurry up Lexa! The pounding in her head had grown too as if the Hedas were becoming more and more impatient and concerned about the delay. There had to be something, anything…

"Like hell we won't," Lexa said before grabbing Ontari's arm and dragging her towards a section of the wall and on it, there was…

The sacred symbol.

"Through here," Lexa commanded as Ontari raced after her and through the door that had just opened from, well, nowhere.

Ontari became aware of another hand grabbing at her then and she struggled against it, against her… Emori.

"I'm not letting you do this!" the girl yelled as Ontari gave Lexa a panicked look, the older girl brandished her sword, bringing it down on the girl's arm, just above her mutated hand.

"Come on!" Lexa yelled as Emori let go in surprise and Ontari followed her into the room, the door sealing shut behind them.

"This is it," Lexa announced moments later and she joined two figures- two identical figures standing at the table.

"You don't want to do this, Ontari," Allie warned as Becca gave her a reproachful look.

"You're Becca Pramheda?" Ontari asked in awe, stories of the first Heda flooding through her mind, "The first commander?"

Becca smiled, "Yes, and I wish I had more time to help you, but we've only got five minutes until Allie can patch up the software and everyone will be trapped."

"How could you do this?" Allie asked her creator, "How could you condemn humanity like this?"

"It is not condemnation," Becca argued, "It is free will."

"What is?" Ontari asked confused.

"The earth is dying," Allie explained, "The nuclear reactors from before the bombs are beginning to melt down, creating a massive death wave that will destroy all life on planet earth in less than six months."

Ontari took in a shaky breath, suddenly aware of the gravity of the choice in front of her, "So I flip the switch then…"

"Everyone will suffer through a fiery death, instead of living in this world, free from pain," Allie explained.

"Is there no way…" Ontari began, confused. What should she do? She wished Roan was there to help her, he knew the answer to everything, he always knew how to make things right. How was she supposed to make the right choice.

"Clarke will find a way," Lexa argued, "Clarke always fixes everything."

"Not this time," Allie replied, "The city of light is the only way, Lexa. You and Clarke, you could be together here- don't you want that?"

"Of course, I want Clarke," Lexa replied, "But I want the real Clarke, and she'd want the real me too, nothing less. Ontari, we can find a solution to this, if we all work together. All the clans- my coalition."

Ontari sighed, the pressure- the screaming of the Hedas which was becoming a confusing and unintelligible mess, Lexa, Becca, Allie- and the images- Roan and Echo, the only people she could ever trust, dying in that wave of fire, burning alive.

But no, Echo and Roan they wouldn't want a half- life, to run from their pain, and Ontari thought with a heavy sigh, it had been her pain that had brought them all together- that had made Roan and Echo close, that had made her and Roan like siblings.

Maybe living in a perfect world wasn't so perfect after all. She didn't know if the other option would be any better but certainly it would bring people together, make them stronger, there would be more Ontaris, Roans and Echos- and the world would be better for that.

And who was she, Heda or not, what right did she have to take away so much of other people's lives, not just their pain and their whole experience of being human, but their memories too, what if by coming back here she forgot who Roan was, just like Emori had forgotten Otan?

"And Jaha," Becca added, "He forgot his own son."

Ontari saw Lexa, Becca and Allie waiting expectantly and she knew she was running out of time. Yes, yes, they could do this. The death wave would be her coalition, her Unity Day, the mark of her time as Heda and she would make sure they all survived.

"Lexa," Ontari said before walking up to the table, a deep frown of worry on her face, "I trust Clarke."

Lexa smiled, her eyes glistening with tears, "Good… say… tell her I said we'll meet again."

Ontari nodded before taking a deep breath and wrapping her hands around the lever in front of her and slowly pulling it towards her.

Then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The army dropped to the floor simultaneously, shrieks of pain sounding from all around the room. Murphy took in the scene before him in shock- here and there he recognised people- this Azgaeden warrior, or that member of Trishanakru, the occasional Skaikru member, Jaha- wincing in pain, Echo- yeah, that was her name, looking sheepish and muttering something about needing to find her king. And there was Octavia with a blade in Pike's stomach- no doubt avenging Lincoln, he couldn't blame her- he'd do the same if it were-

 _NO!_

Murphy raced towards the figure huddled on the ground. He'd recognise her anywhere, and not just for the obvious reasons. He took in how she cradled her arm to her chest, the pain in her eyes as she shook with sobs. He quickly moved to kneel next to her on the cold stone floor.

"John?" Emori asked with a pained look, "John, I'm so sorry."

Murphy shook his head as he pulled his soulmate into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"You're injured," Murphy noted as he noticed her blood-stained sleeve, he quickly pulled back the sleeve to reveal a deep wound.

"It needs stitches, doesn't it?" Emori said wearily as Murphy tried to hide his fear. The wound was at least an inch deep, Emori…

"Yes," Clarke said as she joined them, "How did this happen? This isn't a gun wound and Octavia knew not to…"

"Lexa," Emori said, before looking away quickly from Clarke's questioning look, "I… the version of me in the city of light, she tried to stop Ontari and Lexa from reaching the kill switch. She tried to pull Ontari back, Lexa didn't want to, I could tell. Clarke, I'm so sorry, I should have known better than to get caught up in all of this."

"Hey," Murphy said, as Emori rested her head tiredly against his chest, "It's all going to be ok."

Clarke nodded, with a smile, although Murphy could tell that the girl had been taken aback by what Emori had said. Lexa, in any form, Clarke wouldn't have minded, and if Lexa had been in the city of light… Murphy wondered if Clarke might have decided to not pull the kill switch after all, if she'd been given the choice.

Murphy held onto Emori as Clarke retrieved her mother's medical kit. In that moment, he felt a strong sense of gratitude towards Ontari and Clarke and Abby, without them Emori wouldn't be free, without them she would have been gone forever.

"In the city," Emori began with a sob, "In the city, I couldn't remember Otan. If Clarke had gone there she might have forgotten Lexa, or her mom. I shouldn't have tried to stop Ontari, I should have known better. I hurt you…"

"No," Murphy said, "None of this is your fault. My people, the Arkadians- they are going to need us now. I know you won't be able to stay in Polis for now, but my people, they won't mind. Pike is gone, the others were just following Bellamy but now he's changed sides, they will too. And Abby or Kane they'll become the next chancellor, so you'll be safe…"

"John," Emori began with a sad expression, "Will we really be safe now? With Ontari as Heda? And your people, they've kicked you out, let you be tortured."

"They are not all bad, Emori," Murphy argued, "And we both need a home."

Emori sighed before looking at him with tear blurred eyes, "I'm scared, John."

"I know," Murphy replied, "But not all of them are bad. Not Clarke, or Raven or Monty, Harper. And I'll always be there. I'll protect you."

"And what if Ontari orders them to cast me out?" Emori worried, "What will happen if she applies the same rules that everyone else follows to Arkadia?"

"She won't," Clarke promised as she started to stitch up the wound, "I won't let her. Murphy's right, you need a home, and you have one at Arkadia. And Murphy said you know a little about tech, I'm sure Raven will happy to have someone helping her."

Emori smiled slightly, "Yeah, I could try, I guess."

Clarke smiled, before a tall figure joined them.

"I'm sorry Wanheda, but Ontari, Heda, requests your presence," Roan said to Clarke, before turning to Emori and Murphy, "She requests all of us. Even the fr- even Emori."

Murphy nodded in understanding as he helped Emori to her feet, before ripping some material from his shirt to make a bandage, which he then tied around her injured arm.

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, "Everything will be ok, I promise."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Ontari winced as Echo helped pull her up into a sitting position. Her vision was a bit better, still blurrier than normal but at least she could see, and she could tell who each of the individuals in the room were, even if they still mostly resembled blobs.

"Too much wine, not enough meat," Echo chided as she placed the furs around the young commander.

"You know you can't speak to me like that anymore," Ontari said, with what she hoped was a grin, "Now that I'm Heda."

"My loyalties are to Azgaeda and Azgaeda only," Echo replied, "You know that."

Ontari sighed. Echo and Roan were the only people in the world who could tease her or insult her, anyone else who had tried had usually wound up in a pool of blood. But now, now Ontari felt bad for treating others like that, and, there was a part of her, a large part of her that simply didn't care anymore- and that frightened her. She didn't know whether it was because she was Heda now, that she could feel safe to be above everyone's opinions or if it was part of how her injury had changed her. Either way this wasn't something she could question now- no, now she had official business to attend to because well…

The world was dying.

And people were going to suffer and it was going to be her cross to bear.

She had made that decision, now she had to live with the consequences.

"Ontari," Roan began, before pausing "Erm, Heda. Wanheda, Murphy kom Skaikru and Emori kom…"

"Sangedakru," The girl volunteered, "Sort of."

Ontari noticed Roan hovering, his body language showing he was being cautious, no doubt worrying about her ability to handle the meeting.

"It's ok, Roan," Ontari told him, reaching out a hand towards him, which he took, "But this can't wait. When I was in the city of light, when I pulled the kill switch… see, the thing is…"

"It's ok, Ontari," Echo reassured her, standing diligently and unwaveringly next to her commander, "We can all handle this."

Ontari nodded, wincing at the pain in her head, "The thing is… the world is dying. There are nuclear reactors everywhere and there's this big fiery wave that's coming for us. And we only have six months before everyone dies and…"

"Wait," Wanheda interrupted, "How do you know this?"

"Becca," Ontari said, fidgeting a little- still frustrated that the right side of her body remained paralysed, "We were in her laboratory in space and she was there with Allie. She showed me the world- how a lot of it was on fire."

"Wait, we?" Roan asked.

"Lexa and I," Ontari replied, "She was there somehow, and Clarke- she said that she was sure you'd meet again."

Ontari didn't need perfect vision to know what Wanheda's reaction to that statement would be. She saw the way the girl slumped as if struck in the solar plexus, heard her sharp intake of breath, the way she struggled not to cry.

"I'm glad she was there to help you," Clarke replied in a shaky tone.

"I wouldn't have been able to reach the kill switch without her," Ontari admitted, "And Clarke… I am sorry, about Aden and the others natblidas- I wish there was a way to go back- Aden was good, I could tell from the way he tried to protect you. I…"

Ontari was sure that she noticed Echo and Roan sharing a confused look. Yes, she had never been this nice before, but it was true, somewhere deep down she'd always regretted killing Aden and his friends and now, for whatever reason, she felt freer to say it. She just didn't understand why it was so easy now, but it felt good, whatever the cause.

"Thank you," Clarke replied, "With your permission, I'll go and discuss this matter with my mother, Kane and Bellamy. We need to confirm what Becca told you, and with Skaikru technology we might be able to develop a plan."

Ontari nodded, "Yes, you should talk with your people."

Ontari watched as Clarke walked away and Murphy and Emori began to make their way out of the room too.

"Murphy, Emori," Ontari called out, "I er… I wanted to apologise, the way I acted, before, the things I did and said, they weren't fair on either of you."

"It's ok, well, no it wasn't but, it makes sense," Murphy said, "You were just doing what you had to do to survive. To maintain control, so I wouldn't tell about the flame. If the heads of the clans had found out the truth they would have killed you. And let's just say… I know what it's like to have a mother that hated you."

Ontari tensed at the admission- she knew that Murphy had been cast out by his people, but she didn't know anything about his family. So, his mother had been just like Queen Nia- yes, maybe the reason why he'd supported her, in part, had something to do with his past. Maybe he had hoped that, somehow, he could fix things so she would avoid a lot of the pain he had experienced.

"Emori?" Murphy asked.

"I-," the girl began uncertainly, and Ontari was sure that the girl looked unusually pale, "I don't know what to think. Everything's so confusing. I didn't expect anything like this. First, the death wave, now the commander being so… different. I don't know…"

"I know it will take a long time before either of you will trust me," Ontari said, "And I understand, if you can't forgive me. What I did was deplorable…"

"Yeah, it was," Emori began, "And you should have known better but… I know how a person's childhood can affect them more than they ever thought it would. Maybe we're all just the sum of the monsters we've had in our lives- at least, until we've decided to cast them out."

Ontari nodded, and it struck her just how different her and Emori were, yet how similar their beginnings had been. They had both had parents and been forced to leave them for whatever reasons, and they had found a family where they had least expected to find one. They both were outsiders- although Ontari's blood had given her a valuable social status, and lead to her being sequestered away from the rest of her clan, whilst Emori's deformity had forced her to hide. Ontari had lived a lavish lifestyle for most of her childhood with grand banquets, the finest clothes and tutors, whilst Emori had scavenged for everything she owned, learnt what she could when she had the chance.

Something about deciding the course of someone's life based one tiny little genetic factor like different blood or a different appearance, something about the fallout from that irrational belief system, made her felt immensely nauseous.

"Yes, I think so too," Ontari admitted, "And I do want to let go of my past, which is why- I know you are intending to go to Arkadia but if you want to, you could stay in Polis, if you like. And that offer will be extended to all of your people."

Emori smiled, tears glistening in her eyes, "Thank you, Heda. This is all my people ever wanted."

Ontari smiled in response.

"The commander needs to rest," Roan announced, "Abby's orders but if we're all up to it, tonight, we will feast."

Murphy and Emori nodded before leaving the room.

"Tari," Roan began gently, "Are you ok?"

Ontari nodded but still winced a little, "Yes, I can see now- although it's far from perfect, but it should get better right, Abby said it was just because of the pressure. But the right side of my body, there's still nothing."

Roan breathed deeply, allowing his eyes to close for a moment, in a futile attempt to hide his pain.

"Ontari has always been strong, my King," Echo tried to reassure him, "She will recover."

"Roan-," Ontari began gently, "Whatever happens, I'll be ok."

"Echo, could you give us a moment?" Roan asked, and Echo began to leave, albeit rather reluctantly- they had become a family over the years, but Roan and Ontari had been like siblings for more years and Echo understood this, understood that there were things that they could only confess to each other.

"Yes, please," Ontari added, "Please could you check on Emori too, the cut on her arm is deep, I think she lost a lot of blood."

Echo nodded before departing.

"Ontari," Roan started uncertainly, "I… I don't know what to think about all of this."

Ontari sighed before turning to look him in the eye, noticing the immense amount of pain on his face, "I'm still me, just slightly different. I'm not sure why- maybe it's finally being Heda or the injury has changed me in some way- but, I want to be like this, I feel happier, freer. I don't want to mindlessly hurt others anymore, no, your mother might have wanted to rule that way, and wanted that for me too, but Lexa, Becca, the other commanders, they ruled a different way. They could be ruthless too, but Lexa- with Lexa there was always a reason. Before, before the flame, everything I did was about fear and control- now, now that no one will question me as Heda. Now I can rule in a better way."

Roan nodded, "And I'll help you, of course. You're right, Tari, there is another way to rule, a fairer way. We can honour Lexa's coalition, carry on the work that she started. The other generals might not like it but-"

"If we convince Echo," Ontari said, "Then we'll convince all of them. If you made her the head of your army…"

"Consider it done," Roan replied, "But Tari, I'm not worried about politics now, I'm worried about you."

"I know," Ontari said solemnly, staring at her furs, "I heard what Abby said, but there's still a chance, Roan."

Roan sighed heavily, "A small chance. Ontari, we should plan for possibilities. If you can't walk again or…"

Ontari held out her still functional arm to him and as best as she could, hugged him, and Roan- Roan was immediately sobbing. And Ontari knew he wasn't just crying for her- for what had happened to her in the past week, but he was crying for the three years he'd been banished and all of the pain they'd experienced during those years that he hadn't been able to fix, he was crying for the for broken boy who he'd shoved away for so long so that he could focus on protecting Ontari, he was crying for all the ways that his mother had hurt them… and Ontari realised that deep down Roan had been just as broken as she was, but he'd never let anyone know that, until now.

"We're free, Roan, that's all that matters," Ontari told him, "And if I never walk again, or never fight, then we'll deal with that."

Roan shook his head, "Growing up, all you ever wanted to be was a warrior, you wanted to be the head of the army. Now, knowing you might never fight again…"

"We'll adjust," Ontari told him, "Growing up, you never believed you'd be king, you always believed your mother would find a way to pass the title to Noah, now look, you're King of Azgaeda. And I know you'll do a great job."

"I'm glad you think so," Roan replied, "The people, I haven't been around them in three years- do you think they will respect me?"

"I still respect you," Ontari replied.

Roan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes!" Ontari yelled defiantly, before thumping him, "I always did, even before… Look, stop doubting yourself, it worked for me. As soon as I started acting like a Heda instead of hiding away, people started treating me like a Heda- as soon as you believe you can be a good king, then the people will start seeing you as one."

Roan pondered that, "I suppose, whatever happens, I'll have to be a good king, what with the end of the world…"

"We'll figure that out too," Ontari told him, "With Skaikru's help, I know we can figure something out."

"I wish you didn't have to deal with all of this right now," Roan replied, "When you should be resting… it could take months for you to get better… and even then…"

"Hey," Ontari replied, "I can handle this. I know it. Maybe I thought I was born to be a warrior, but actually I was meant to be Heda all along. I mean, there's more than one way to fight Roan, yes, Lexa was an excellent fighter, but it was her speeches, her words, that had the greatest impact, her legacy wasn't her fighting skills, but the coalition- an agreement. And Becca- Becca had her science- she wasn't really much of a fighter at all. Yes, maybe I'm not meant for traditional fighting, but maybe I can be a warrior in the Heda's way."

"And you'd be ok with that?" Roan asked, uncertainly, "I just want you to be happy."

"I know," Ontari said, "You've always tried to protect me, to make sure no one could ever hurt or upset me. And I'm grateful for that- but I'm not a little girl anymore, Roan, I need to take risks, make mistakes. And I'll cope with that, you don't need to protect me anymore. Be free, Roan, make sure you have a good life."

Roan smiled, "You too, Ontari. I know you'll be a good Heda."


	5. Chapter 5

The clouds hung heavy in the Polis sky as Clarke stood on the tower balcony, overlooking the market place below. Only a week before she had spent the afternoon there- it had become part of her routine as ambassador, at least whenever Skaikru or Azgaeda weren't giving Lexa and her grief. Clarke wished she could go back, she wished she could walk through that market again, knowing she'd be meeting Lexa and Aden for dinner, and then she'd attend one of the natblidas' evening lectures perhaps- afterwards being questioned incessantly about the sky-people and their life in space by Lexa's little prodigies- before she and Lexa retired for the night.

Now, Clarke looked down at the market with a heavy sigh. Blood littered the streets, the crucifixes were being removed and smoke in the distance indicated that they were being burnt. The people though, Clarke admired their strength, they carried on, busy tidying up the mess, not taking a moment to think of their own pain or the suffering that had taken place there only hours before. No, no doubt, like all grounders, they wouldn't mourn until the battle was over, and if Heda Ontari didn't order otherwise, Clarke knew the same market stalls and the same vendors would be back the next day.

"There's no change, your highness," Abby told Roan as she stepped away from where Ontari was sleeping, "By this point I'd say that the paralysis is likely to be permanent."

"Majesty," Roan corrected her half-heartedly, as he looked away from the doctor, and stared at the floor dejectedly, "Did…Did you message…Raven?"

"Yes, we managed to message Raven," Abby began as Clarke walked towards the King and her mother, "The good news is she can create a brace, similar to her own that Ontari could use for horse riding, walking, and possibly fighting. The bad news is that what Allie said is true, well sort of- the death wave is coming, but in four months, not six."

Clarke felt the muscles in her face go slack, "What do you mean in four months? Mom, how are we…?"

"Raven's working on it," Abby replied, "And you know she won't stop until she comes up with something."

Clarke nodded, "We should talk to Ontari about it- at the feast. Octavia and Bellamy said they would be attending too."

"Yes, Skairipa should attend," Roan replied, "I'll wake up Ontari just before."

"Skairipa?" Clarke asked, confused.

"Octavia. Death from above," Roan said, "A title. Like yours, in honour of Octavia killing Chancellor Pike and helping to stop Allie."

Clarke simply nodded, whilst Abby gave her a concerned look- clearly not happy with the way that the grounders seemed to celebrate mass murderers.

"I should radio Kane, see what is being done about the election," Abby replied.

"And I'll track down Echo," Roan replied, "I need a detailed report of the damage to the market place, and we'll need to schedule patrols to stop looters- speaking of which…"

"I'll go find Emori and Murphy," Clarke said, "Unless you want me to stay?"

"No, Ontari will be safe with my security details," Roan said, "And I'll be no more than half an hour anyway."

Clarke nodded before heading towards the door.

"Clarke?" Roan said, before the young girl turned to face him, "Thank you."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Bellamy raced after Octavia as she headed towards the bottom of the Polis tower, but, although he was at least half a foot taller than her, he was nowhere near as fast. Not that it would have mattered, Octavia was trying to avoid him anyway, and he only had himself and his mother to thank for teaching Octavia how to hide whilst in plain sight. Now, with the crowd of warriors carrying rubble from the tower there was really no way at all for him to keep a track of sister's movements.

Instead he darted into the crowd earning yells from the surrounding men and women as he jostled past them. In that moment he wished he was Wanheda, and not Clarke, because no doubt she wouldn't have been heckled or sworn at, no, they would have welcomed her. But then again, he didn't deserve such a title or such a welcome, given that he had helped Pike- a man who had slaughtered hundreds if not thousands of grounders and would have wiped them off the face of the Earth, if he'd had his way.

Bellamy sighed, he should never have let himself be manipulated by such a person. The hundred, they had relied on him once to be a good leader to them, he had encouraged them, persuaded them, and outright bullied them when necessary but they had listened, and as a result they had survived. Where had that person gone? Where had that leader gone? When did he, or really any Blake for that matter, simply go along with whatever a chancellor wanted, unquestioningly? There was a lot now that he needed to make right.

The dust came out in waves as the rubble was cleared away piece by piece. Bellamy waited until he saw his sister struggling with a large piece of rock and then he rushed to help her. When her eyes met his, he could see the pain there, the anger, the hatred. Octavia and he had fought as children, of course they had, Bellamy imagined all siblings would, especially ones in their situation. And there had been that huge argument back at the dropship camp, but they had forgiven each other and grown stronger. Now- now the hatred was stronger, deeper, and Bellamy wasn't sure what he should do to make things right.

"You shouldn't be here," Octavia told him but didn't refuse his help.

"I came to help," Bellamy replied.

"Did Roan or Clarke tell you to help?" Octavia queried.

"No, but…" Bellamy replied.

"Ontari? Echo?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy shook his head.

"Then you've got no reason to be here," Octavia answered.

"Yes, I have," Bellamy replied insistently.

Octavia sighed before dropping the piece of rubble she'd been holding, a small cloud of dust erupting from the place where it was dropped, and wiped her hands on her trousers.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Octavia asked, "You do realise there's no way to fix this, right? Lincoln is dead because of you, three hundred warriors are dead because of you, and Indra is trapped under all of this- once again, because of you! There's no way you can make this right."

Bellamy took in a deep breath, his eyes glistening, "Do you really believe that?"

Octavia sighed, but refused to look at him- and also refused to answer.

"I was trying to do this right thing," Bellamy answered, "What I thought was the right thing. After Mount Weather, I thought we couldn't trust the grounders anymore, of course Lincoln was different because he had been banished from Trikru and became one of us. I…I didn't want him to die, O. He wasn't a grounder in my eyes, he'd always protected you… And the army, I didn't know they had been sent to protect us, I thought they might be, but…but all I saw were three hundred warriors being sent by a commander I could no longer trust, I didn't know what to think, I trusted Pike… we all trusted Pike. And, I was wrong, ok, and I wish I could go back and convince myself and all the other members of the hundred who supported him that Pike was wrong. And as for Indra, I never wanted her to get hurt, not on the battlefield and not now, because I know she only wants to protect you too, and that she's been like a mother to you- and you needed that."

Octavia stopped her work, pausing and looking at her brother.

"O- please," Bellamy begged, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you."

Octavia sighed, "I don't know what to do, or what to think, Bellamy. I'll need to speak to Indra about it, once she's better. I get why you acted the way you did, but… it doesn't change the fact that Lincoln isn't here anymore. I want to forgive you, because you're my brother but… I don't know how to move forward, not yet, and I need some help understanding what is the best course of action, and that needs to come from my people- from my grounder people."

Bellamy nodded, "I understand that."

Octavia nodded solemnly, "Good."

Bellamy picked up another piece of the rubble whilst Octavia watched him.

"You don't have to stay," Octavia replied, "Not if the other warriors shooting you daggers makes you feel uncomfortable."

Bellamy smiled sadly, "No, I want to help. Besides I deserve it."

"Yeah, you do," Octavia replied, "But you're my brother, so that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bellamy smiled a little more. Yes, Octavia might not fully be able to forgive him, at least not without some guidance on how to handle her grief and his betrayal but he knew that they wouldn't be distant forever.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Are you sure no one will come in here?" Emori asked worriedly as she gazed around the temple, looking in wonder at all of the tech, a large criminal part of herself wondering how much she'd get for all of it if she were to sell it to one of her generous buyers- certainly enough to buy something fancier than rat or lizard for dinner for the next fortnight, possibly even a new wagon, or some new clothes, although they'd be easy enough to steal anyway…

"Hey," John said as he walked towards her with an amused grin, "I've told you we'll be fine here, now quit admiring all of the tech, we might not get much time to just be together now that the world is going to be eaten up by giant flames."

"Your people will think of something," Emori said.

"Yeah, Raven always thinks of something," John replied nonchalantly, before pulling Emori into his arms, "Which is why we only have to worry about now."

Emori smiled before kissing him, roughly, "Good. I missed you, you know. I took the chip to try to find you but, even when I got here, it wasn't the same as… now."

John nodded, "Yeah, I prefer now. I prefer the real Emori."

Emori smiled before kissing him again, this time more passionately, she pulled away quickly when a thought crossed her mind, "Are you sure, John? I mean, after, Ontari…"

John sighed heavily, his arms still around Emori's waist, "Ontari… Ontari's not you, Emori. I trust you. I want you. With Ontari, everything was wrong, it was just a part of trying to survive. Trying to make it back to you in one piece."

"Even though she's the commander?" Emori asked, worriedly, "And she's beautiful?"

"I don't want beautiful," John told her, before taking her left hand, "I want beautiful and badass."

Emori grinned as John kissed the palm of her hand before kissing her wrist.

"Well you're in luck," Emori teased, before moving to wrap her arms around John's back, only…

"Clarke!" John yelled out in shock as Emori jumped about a mile- how had Clarke managed to surprise them? Hadn't they locked the door?

"I, er," Clarke began before staring at the floor, "The feast will be starting in half an hour."

Emori watched apologetically as Clarke tried to dart away from the temple before giving John a pleading look. She barely knew Clarke, there was no way for her to make this any less awkward, especially considering she was already holding her mutated hand behind her back, afraid of Clarke seeing it.

"Clarke," John yelled out, "I'm sorry, I er, thought the door was locked."

Clarke looked directly at him, although still embarrassed, "Echo picked the locks. She says the temple is under Azgaeda control."

"Of course it is," John muttered, "I er…Emori and I have decided, we intend to come back to Arkadia, to help."

Emori shot him a look, as if to say his timing sucked. Clarke turned to face him, no doubt also wishing John hadn't brought that up then.

"Good," Clarke said, her cheeks still red, "We can use all the help we can get."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Ontari was pissed- and not in the wine-induced sense of the word. No, although Roan sometimes made her want to down a large mug of something far stronger than the water that currently was on offer.

Roan. There were always things about her that he would never understand. His three years of banishment hadn't helped at all. He didn't care much about looking smart for formal events anymore, and his soldiers didn't seem to care either way, but Ontari- Ontari dreaded the idea of being late for her first public engagement since receiving the flame, and now that seemed inevitable considering that Roan had given her next to no time to prepare.

Ontari stared at him sulkily as she deliberated over what jewellery to wear and what war paint design she wanted to the handmaidens to create for her.

"I'm sorry," Roan repeated with a heavy sigh and he paced around the room, trying to tidy things, rearranging items in several different ways- a nervous habit of his.

"Don't worry about it," Ontari said, letting go of her irritation as she noticed how worked up he was getting.

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with this," Roan admitted, "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to. We can reschedule, just have a few members of Skaikru here, Echo and I…"

Ontari gave him a pitying look, that for once was not teasing, "I know you want me to take it easy, but my people, our people, they've been putting Polis back together all day. The least I can do is acknowledge that at an audience with the ambassadors. Besides I'll keep it short, I'm not telling them about Priamfaya, at least not until we hear back from Skaikru. I don't want to cause a panic. Not when there's rumours of groups assembling, groups who want to destroy all the technology in the city- technology we'll likely need to survive the death wave."

Roan nodded, "Yes, we should wait, but what about Noah? You know I'll have to go back home, I can't let him rule as my regent forever. He's too foolhardy, too narcissistic, he's only a child really."

"He's five years older than me," Ontari grinned, "If he's a child, then what am I?"

"You're a Heda," Roan replied, "And you'll be a great one. But Noah's not king material, we both know that."

Ontari nodded, "I wish you could stay here. Perhaps send Echo to watch him instead."

"No," Roan said, "I've asked Echo to go to Arkadia. To keep an eye on the election and work with the new chancellor- and of course, make sure that Skaikru are sticking to their promise to help us."

Ontari frowned, "Maybe you should go instead, they trust you, Echo- they know Echo is the head of the army, they'll be wary of her."

Roan shook his head, "I know you want me to stay close but I can't, Tari, our people, they need clear guidance. They suffered under my mother's rule, but she was a firm leader, she guided them. With the reigns now off, it will be no time before they fight amongst themselves- and right now we need people to be united, working towards the one goal of ensuring we survive this Priamfaya. And Noah can't do that. Bellamy- he trusts Echo, at least a little, and Echo knows how to make herself likeable, and besides we've not had any real interaction with Arkadia itself, it's past time for us to learn more about Skaikru. Echo will ensure we get all of the information we need- she was raised for this."

Ontari nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. She was afraid, not because she didn't know how she'd be a good Heda without Roan, no, but because so much had changed in the past day and now, now she needed Roan to help her re-understand the world, and re-understand her place in it. And she couldn't even move properly or really do anything for herself, and the only people she could trust were leaving her…

"I don't want this either," Roan told her, "But I promise I won't be gone longer than I need to be. Ok, Tari?"

Ontari nodded, quickly wiping away her tears, "Be careful, Roan. You're family, I can't lose you."

"You won't," Roan promised.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Echo looked at the Skaikru members sitting at the table with a mixture of wonder and disgust. To her the food on offer was simple fair- not particular good, at least in her opinion, either. It was just potatoes, a few vegetables and some roast meat. In Azgaeda territory the meat would be infused with at least five different herbs and delicately roasted, the potatoes would be covered in herbs too and the vegetables roasted with honey. Here, in Polis, a stone's throw from Trikru lands, and with the old commander still hanging over its halls, the food was stodge, fuel, everything designed to be filling and nourishing, with no frills. There was none of the opulence that Echo was used to at the Azgaeden court, but according to Skaikru this was the best food they'd had in weeks.

Echo promised silently that she'd teach them how to cook, clearly someone needed to and… well Roan and Ontari liked to tease her, so there was no way her soup tasted like a stagnant pond or her porridge had the consistency wallpaper paste. Anyway, it would always be better than whatever Skaikru was currently serving.

"I think the meeting went well," Ontari began, earning nods of agreement from the people around the table.

Yes, it had gone well, Echo concluded, all of the ambassadors seemed to welcome her, and they were supportive of her decision to support Lexa's coalition, if a little shocked. The only news that had unsettled them was Ontari's change to the law about freikdreinas, most ambassadors still held onto their beliefs about stains on the bloodline, but Abby kom Skaikru had used science to explain what had happened to people like Emori and now- now the superstition was disintegrating.

No, whilst some people thought Ontari had been a soft touch there, they were still waiting. And so was Echo, because somewhere, somewhere in there had to be cruel, cunning Ontari- not that she didn't like the new Ontari, no, she preferred her in fact, but she didn't quite believe that all of this personality change could be due to a head injury or Ontari taking the flame. No, she'd need time before she'd believe that this Ontari was here to stay.

"Yes, Heda," Echo said, "Although, of course, I will keep an eye on the ambassadors for you, until I leave for Arkadia."

Clarke nodded, "It might be for the best. And Raven said she nearly has the brace made, she said it will be ready for you when you come to Arkadia in a few days' time."

Ontari nodded before looking down at her leg moodily, "I look forward to trying it."

Echo felt a surge of pain shoot through her. Little Ontari, she could remember her running all over the training yard, playing hide and seek with Roan, throwing snowballs at her and the other generals-in-training whenever Nia wasn't looking. No, she wouldn't do well being confined, but she still needed to rest for a few more days, and there were meetings to attend in Polis. She needed to get things in order here before she could help with the preparations at Arkadia.

"Kane said there will a welcoming party when you arrive," Bellamy said, before looking particularly at Echo, "He said it will be a great opportunity for our clans to learn about each other."

Echo stared at the table to avoid looking suspicious. How did he know? How did he figure out she was being sent as a spy? Was this just diplomacy or did he know something? What was going to happen now?

Echo looked up sheepishly and noticed the grin on his face. Yes, of course it was a diplomatic thing to say, and an obvious one too- of course they were going to take that opportunity to learn from each other, but… he had also said that because he knew he could wind her up, figure out her true intentions. She almost admired his cunning.

Roan nodded, looking at Echo for the briefest of moments, "Of course, we will need to pool our skills to ensure we can survive Priamfaya."

"Raven said she'll be making more radios for Ontari, you and Echo," Abby announced, "So we can relay any new information more efficiently."

Ontari nodded, agreeing with the idea, "Good. Hopefully we should be able to put a plan in place soon."

Clarke smiled, "I trust Raven."

Echo sighed, Raven, Monty, Harper, Jasper she'd been hearing all of these names recently but had no face to put them too and no idea what they were going to be like. It unnerved her.

"Then we'll wait for her to come up with something," Roan replied, "But for now, we should rest, while we can, we all have a long journey in the morning."

Clarke nodded before the rest of Skaikru joined her.

"Reshop, Heda Ontari, King Roan," Clarke said.

"Reshop, Clarke," Ontari replied, "Skaikru, and thank you."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Despite Roan's best intentions he hadn't slept much that night. His constant worrying that Ontari was in pain, coupled with the knowledge that he was leaving Polis in the morning didn't help matters. It wasn't long before he ended up giving in and just going to Ontari's rooms. Rather unsurprisingly she wasn't asleep either and neither was Echo.

"Look what Echo found," Ontari announced as Roan joined them.

"You should be resting," Roan said, "It will be sunrise soon."

"Yes, but it's our last night together," Ontari said, "And we always pulled all-nighters the night before you left for battles, remember?"

Roan smiled, "I know." It wasn't one of the smartest ideas he'd come up with, but it had stopped Ontari panicking and running to him because of her 'nightmares'. In the beginning she'd fall asleep after only a couple of hours, but as she grew up, the all-nighters became longer and longer until neither of them got any sleep.

"It's called Monopoly," Ontari explained, "And the places, you can buy them, but there's no places on there that I recognise. There's no Polis, or Ton DC- there's a Washington DC, that might be the same thing I guess, but everything else is so weird. It must be from before the first Priamfaya. Nearly a hundred years old…"

Roan hovered, before taking a seat next to Echo on Ontari's huge bed.

"So, who's winning?" Roan asked.

"Me obviously," Ontari said with a grin, as pointed towards one of the most expensive properties that had three 'towers' on it.

"Ontari insisted on that property being hers," Echo explained.

Roan smiled, "You should play fair, Ontari. Not that you ever have…"

Ontari pouted, insulted, "Fine, let's play again, fairly. But I'll still win."

"I doubt that," Roan argued, "It's a strategy game. You were always bad at strategy- too impulsive."

"No, I wasn't," Ontari replied, offended by the suggestion.

"Yes, you are!" Echo answered, before looking at her King and Heda sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine," Ontari told her, "Tonight we're just us. Like old times."

Roan smiled. Yes, they could do that. They could be themselves, there was no one to interrupt them or ask anything of them. For the longest time they had their duties, but now finally, they were free. So Roan was grateful for the opportunity to hear Echo laugh, and to see Ontari show a healthy competitive side to her personality, and he was grateful too that he finally had the time to do something as normal as play a board game with his family.

Family. He'd never really had one with his own mother and brother. But he'd created his own family with Echo and Ontari- the best friend and little sister he'd never expected to have.

And he was going to make sure they survived Praimfaya- no matter what.

THE END


End file.
